One-Punch Tsukune
by Arthr1tis
Summary: Tsukune Aono is just your everyday "normal" teenager attending an academy that's cut off from the rest of civilization. That's not the problem, the problem is that the fights there are too easy. So easy that he just needs one punch to end it. Oh well, he'll try to make the best out of the situation and see if anything there can give him an interesting fight.
1. First Punch: The Strongest Human (I)

**This has been updated as problems that few people told me to fix are now fixed.**

 **Example, fixing anything that interfered with the third-person narrative.**

 **Replacing the & symbols with 'and'.**

 **Erasing the long intro and LeafyIsHere reference, since they had nothing to do with the story according to what tsukishima7 has pointed out through criticism. One of the parts I haven't erased is because of comedic relief; those who already this or are newcomers, you'll know what I mean.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

Fate.

It always has a funny way to surprise us by bringing in certain people into existence. Many historical figures are one example, their actions have shaped our present to the way it is, but it's not them who Fate wanted to surprise us with.

No, it's actually the most simplest and average of people that can have the hidden potential to shatter our sense of reality by doing the most unexpected acts that have never been done by other people is who Fate intended to surprise us with. Anything that could have been impossible to achieve will be proven that it _is_ possible. Like for say, ending any fight with nothing but a single strike?

That's only if they can believe the method to attain such power.

For example, an important figure approaching you says that if you want to be strong, then you had to do an excruciatingly difficult workout by doing the following muscle exercises, then increasing the total amount you later needed to each passing day until you are strong enough to overpower or be on par with your opponent/rival.

On the other hand, an average nobody will tell you that the secret to gain immeasurable strength is to perform a simple, training regiment by doing 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, then a 10-kilometer run every single day for three years with no air conditioning, a banana in the morning, will give you the power to end an opponent in one punch.

Out of these two, which one of them are you going to believe? The important historical figure that everyone looks up to, or the average nobody that no one recognizes at all? The answer is pretty obvious if your someone who has been taught at an early age that something simple doesn't lead to a fantastic result.

In the words of an unknown individual:

 _"It's the most simplest and obvious of answers that result in the greatest of achievements discovered by mankind"_

For the short summary of what's being hinted, this is it:

Don't look for the difficult answers, rather, just focus on the obvious.

That's what this story is about, to show that even one average, mediocre kid can have the most important role in life.

This is his story.

* * *

Normal.

Average.

Mediocre.

These three things are what describe this individual as they rode on a bus, headed towards what will be the individual's designated high school. This person's name was Tsukune Aono, and he was about as average as a human being can get. He is a 15 year old teenager, with brown hair with similarly brown eyes, and had flunked his high school entrance exam. It didn't really get to him though, he just brushed it off like it was another daily thing that occurred in his oh so average life. His parents however, were distraught with the knowledge of their son being a potential dropout.

Tsukune didn't really care about his education to be honest, thinking that it would just get in his way of his real goal. But if it's to get a successful future with little trouble of getting a good job, then he'll attend this academy. Hopefully it will suit his tastes as well, if not then he'll just have to suck it up and deal with it like a mature person. Which he secretly hopes doesn't happen.

It's also worth mentioning again that he is a major mediocre, including having little to no hobbies or specialties.

Well, that's only if sending your enemies flying with a single punch didn't count as one.

Or if saving other people from human/inhuman threats by being a part-time hero also didn't count as a hobby either.

Or in a long summary, Tsukune Aono wasn't _just_ a normal human going to a private academy that's basically cut off from the rest of civilization, he is a human that can apparently end any fight with just one punch. Reason why, a series of events took place when he was a first year student at his junior high school that lead to him to train for three years to the point that he had gained unbelievable strength and power.

 _'But, why is it that I feel so empty? I got what I wanted, I have the means to protect everyone I care about. What else is missing? What's wrong with me?'_

 **(One Punch Man OST - Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Sadness~)**

Unfortunately, this also resulted in him developing a self-existential crisis. The problem? He's become _too_ strong.

About the day he was motivated to become strong, he had his first encounter with a monster that he once thought existed in myths before, making him realize that the world is a lot bigger than he assumed it to be. During the first year of his training, he encountered a few more monsters either by coincidence or by accident. They were in separate different classes, mostly C and B-Classes. A-Class monsters were a rare occasion.

He once fought an S-Class monster in his first year of training that proved to be a bit too much for him to handle, luckily he pulled through. Throughout the three years of his training, his encounter with them depended if they wished harm on humans. The fighting became a bit more, less challenging the more he continued on with his training.

They became easier and easier to beat until all it took was just one hit to end them for good. Eventually, he had forgotten both the feeling of thrill in a battle with another opponent and excitement. This also resulted in his emotions being dulled severely, as a result giving him a sense of apathy.

His problems didn't end there, for his strength had piled more onto his shoulders. He had to be careful on how much force he would use in every action he made, if he used too much then he could cause more harm than good. Even if it was either intentional or unintentional.

The last time he used too much of his strength by accident a couple of mountains disappeared from the map. It also caused a 5.1 magnitude earthquake to occur.

He was relieved when the news showed that there weren't any casualties. Him being the cause for so many injured and dead wasn't a suitable thought for his conscience. He was also glad that the authorities didn't trace the damage back to him, because the last thing he wants is paying off the destruction by doing community service for a good chunk of his life. That, and he didn't want to make his parents and Kyouko sad because of his mistake.

 _'I became so powerful no one can beat me. Before, I'd have all kinds of emotions whirling inside.'_

Anyways, Tsukune continued to stare outside the window of the bus with his hand on his chin, witnessing the scenery pass by like a blur. That's if you were a human with untrained eyes; Tsukune didn't fall in that category. He can run much faster than this bus can, even if it's speedometer maxed out, he can still outrun it with ease. He's not exactly saying it because he was arrogant, but because he _can_ outrun it.

 _"_ Why can't I just run to the academy?" Tsukune asked himself. It would certainly save him time, especially the odd bus driver's time. It wasn't until he remembered why he chose not to.

 _"_ That's right, I don't where it's at," he felt a bit stupid for thinking that. His train of thought, however, was cut to a complete stop due to the bus driver addressing him.

"Hey kid... you're one of the new students enrolling at Youkai Academy, right?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"He he... well, I _was_ going to warn you to watch out for where you're headed, but one look at you tells me that you're not someone who should be underestimated with," The bus driver finished with an eerily cryptic tone. Also showing off his glowing eyes.

"Why? What's there to watch out for?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. Mostly because of the bus driver's glowing eyes. If his emotions weren't dulled, he would've been extremely unnerved by the sight of them. Sadly, he wasn't.

"You'll find out when we arrive at the stop," replied the bus driver.

Tsukune just left it at that and continued to look out the window with his bored, plain face present.

Many people who met him swore that his face was very unusual. It remains the same as before, except that the irises and pupils are pinpricks on his eyes and their half-lidded most of the time. When they return to their original shape, size and color, then he has on his "normal" face.

 _'Fear, tension, joy, anger... I feel none of them anymore. In exchange for power, maybe I lost something that's essential for making me human.'_

Tsukune simply sighed, though if anyone else was on the bus, they would have noted that he seemed... a bit melancholic to say the least. Appearing as though a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders and has no one to help share that same burden.

A month before he was registered, he had become less lively than how he used to be, depressed even, and it greatly worried his parents & his cousin, Kyouko. As mentioned before, his emotions have been repressed permanently a lot that day.

The day he realized he became too powerful.

Oh sure, he now had finally gotten the means to protect his loved one's, but what did that leave him? He'd always find the same answer whenever he thinks back to the time he had gotten too strong.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing as in, he'll no longer feel the euphoric feeling of adrenaline rushing throughout his system while being pushed to his absolute limit.

Gone were the days of fighting with his heart hammering in his chest, gone were the days when his family's life and his own would be on the line while training to get stronger. Each time he fought a new monster, he would get progressively stronger with each new encounter. The battle wounds became less frequent until he reached the point where he would always come out unscathed.

At first, he was happy that he managed to overpower any threat that wanted to hurt innocent people, but later on, the happiness slowly began to wear off and was instead replaced with boredom.

That statement may come off as selfish, seeing as he trained for the sole purpose to keep everyone safe and sound, but hey he also had needs he wanted to fulfill. Sadly, he may never get what he wants most.

 _'Dread, panic, rage...'_

After his three year training regiment, he now fully understood the meaning of the term "there's a price to pay for everything in life". Maybe this is the price he paid for when he desired to get power when he was at his lowest point in life. Lose his emotions and everything that made him who he is, in turn for getting incredible power at the end.

 _'... but now all I need is one punch to end it.'_

Tsukune's mind continued to wander off during his glum daydreaming. His bored face never changing, even if he did his best to at least admire the scenery passing by.

 _'Sometimes I come home washing my hands after encountering and fighting one or two monsters every week or month that try to hurt people for no reason. Or if they just do it to satisfy their twisted desires.'_

He now wonders if there really is anything that can give the thrill he truly desires. The feeling of his heart beating rapidly is what he missed most. But family & friends came first, it's an oath that he swore he would uphold no matter how much he wanted to selfishly fulfill his desires.

To put it short & bluntly, being overpowered as _fuck_ took out all the excitement in life and that's why he acts like he's barely got any emotions.

 _'As long as I get a thrill out of it, in the end that's all that really matters. But that only comes in second, family always comes first.'_

 **(End music)**

It was then that he had an imaginary light bulb appear and float above his head.

"Hey bus driver dude, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Hm?"

"When you were about to warn me to watch out but chose not to, it's because the academy isn't safe or normal for human standards, isn't it?" Tsukune asked with an obviously questionable tone in his voice.

The bus driver didn't respond back after the question was asked, only silence and the sound of the bus engine and wheels whirring was all he got for a response. It was only after a few minutes had passed did the brown-haired boy finally got a response from the weird bus driver. More specifically, the sound of his eerie chuckling reaching his ears.

 **"Heheheheheh... how did you know?"** The bus driver asked but with more creepiness added in his tone.

"I guessed, nothing special about that," Tsukune replied back, shrugging as if it really wasn't special. Which it wasn't in Tsukune's standards.

 **"Heheheheheh..."**

 _'This bus driver is really weird, I hope he isn't a super weirdo,'_ Tsukune thought with a small sweatdrop. More silence passed between the only occupants within the confines of the vehicle. The teenager decided to just take a small nap in hopes that it'll shorten the amount of time it would normally take to get to the academy in his perspective of time. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and patiently waited for the feeling of sleep to take over. That is if the bus driver didn't choose that moment to get his attention once more by asking him a question.

 **"Kid, I've got to ask, when the hell did you start sticking out like a sore thumb on the whole planet?"** This however, only confused Tsukune.

"What do you mean?" He honestly had no idea what the creepy bus driver was talking about. If he meant sticking out of the crowd easily, then he was mistaken. I mean, how could an average nobody like him stick out of the crowd with no effort?

 **"I mean why do you have so much power contained inside?"** The bus driver asked again, but in a way that can be understood.

In a normal perspective, Tsukune seemed ordinary by human standards. However, if you look at him in a different one, then you'll see that he is by no means "normal". In the bus drivers point of view, he saw it. He saw so much power being poured out from that boy.

It was unbelievable, to think that a human, a mere _human,_ is capable of having so much power to make other monsters look like newborns in comparison. Hell, he didn't even think if the legendary S-Class Vampires could match up to him in terms of power.

One thing was certain, he would no doubt flip both the human and monster realms upside down in the near future.

"Oh, I just trained for three years straight," Tsukune said. Silence greeted his ears.

 **"You just** ** _trained_** **? That's it? No genetic enhancement, or some kind of satanic ritual?"**

"Yep, that's it. I just trained, not much of a big deal or anything." Once again, silence greeted the brown-haired boy's ears. Tsukune was genuinely getting a bit tired of it. It made things super awkward. Fortunately, the bus driver had once again pierced the absence of sound with his weirdo-ish chuckling. But this time there was another hidden tone in his chuckling.

It was an amused tone.

 **"Heheheheheheh... kid, you're an interesting fellow. I can see why the headmaster took a huge interest in you."**

"Uh, thanks...I guess?" Tsukune was unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

 **"By the way, we're almost to the academy. We just need to pass through the tunnel and we'll arrive at your destination,"** just like he said, they were, in fact, approaching a tunnel as they spoke. Soon darkness overtook inside the bus.

 **"Almost forgot to tell you one important thing that you should know,"** the bus driver had started while in the midst of pitch-black darkness.

"Hm? What is it?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. His response was the bus driver looking towards him, his glowing eyes seemingly being the only sources of illumination. He also noticed from the front window that they are about to exit the tunnel, if the approaching light ahead was any indication.

 **"...Just don't make** ** _too_** **much of a mess there, heheheheheheh..."** The bus driver said, grinning with his cigar clenched between his teeth. Tsukune only replied with his most simplest of replies, his infamous plain face present and all.

"Ok."

Then the light at the end of the tunnel blinded everything momentarily.

* * *

The blinding light ceased and the bus exited the tunnel from the other side. The vehicle stopped next to a scarecrow which was next to a rotting tree with its branches bare of leaves; crows were perched on the branches. The doors opened, revealing the bus driver who did it...obviously.

 **"We're here kid, time to get off board,"** the bus driver said. The only response he got was the sound of light snoring coming from where his only passenger is seated at. Using the top bus mirror, he witnessed Tsukune, in all his average glory, asleep with his head supported upright with his right hand.

 **(One Punch Man OST - Comical Dance)**

The brown-haired boy looked somewhat peaceful with his eyes closed, his mouth barely open and a snot bubble that shrunk & expanded on the same interval as his breathing. The bus driver continued to look at the scene before him with a neutral frown, all traces of his grin completely nonexistent, almost as though he had never grinned before within his entire lifespan. The only sound heard was the low rumbling of the bus engine.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, is what went on between the bus driver staring and the first year student snoozing when he should be on his way towards his new school.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, is what went on as the staring intensified and the dreaming more pleasant by the seconds.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, came a stray thought to the bus driver as to how much change this modern human, the subspecies of _Homo Sapiens_ can cause just by his mere presence; a dream about sales day discounts occurred in the boys mind.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, is what went on as a hand slowly hovered above the honking function of the bus; a boy dreamt that they got all the items they wanted thanks to the bargain sale.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, is what went on when the sound of a _very_ loud horn went off. Bloodshot eyes opened when the annoying sound similar to a bothersome alarm clock reached the first year students eardrums.

At first, brown eyes stayed completely static in place; cerebral organ connected to squishy visuals processed what had occurred. Jumbles of stray thoughts and memories were tossed around, attempting to make sense of all this confusion going on. When all had made sense, the eyes of one human suddenly locked on towards the culprit responsible for his disturbance, the one who interrupted him when he was _just_ about to get the pack of meat necessary for tonight's dinner. A grin is what he noticed form on the bus driver's face.

The teenager never once noticed, until now how a grin like that looked so _punchable_ right now. Temptation grew in the pits of Tsukune's consciousness, the feeling of something falling by his fist is sort of like someone experiencing the effects of a highly addictive drug. His addictive drug right now is ridding that grin for good, that bane of his existence.

He _fucking_ interrupted his pleasant dream of grocery shopping at bargain day alright? Catching on to the look within the eyes of his 'what if' executioner, the bus driver placated the boy why he was awoken.

 **"We've arrived sonny boy, best head on towards the academy if you don't want to be late on the first day,"** said the bus driver. A few more seconds of some more intense staring before Tsukune stifled a yawn, getting up to stretch for a bit while rubbing his eyes, and finally getting his school bag and backpack. He was soon off the bus and beside the scarecrow that pointed towards his new school. He was about to head on towards the building of learning, if not for the bus driver calling out to him one last time before he drove off.

 **"Remember what I said, don't make** ** _too_** **much of a mess there, heheheheheheh..."** He reminded with his signature eerie chuckling. The bus doors closed, and the bus drove towards the tunnel once more. Tsukune was now all alone, who was busy observing the environment around him; the blood red ocean reminded him of that one American film called Jaws.

It was at this time that the surrounding scenery had decided to scare the wits out of the brown-haired boy. Out of nowhere, a chorus of howls and cawing were introduced to Tsukune's eardrums, making him look around in confusion. Crows flew overhead, cawing nonstop. The wolves howled to their hearts content. The crackle of lightning from the dark clouds above rumbled the sky. The symphony of caws, howls, and crackling would have most definitely spooked a normal person.

Fortunately, Tsukune was no longer considered normal if anyone knew the truth about him. With his plain face on, he raised his right fist, and punched the air above him. If he wasn't so strong, that punch wouldn't have meant shit to the environment. But he was strong; ridiculously strong to be exact, and the force behind that punch caused the clouds above him and beyond to disperse to nothingness; the speed it went at is Mach 4.

This also caused a sonic boom to occur, sending out a loud shockwave as a result. It also made the scarecrow and the tree beside it to shake, and the crows perched on the branches to fly away in panic.

 **(End music)**

The sounds from before all ceased after Tsukune's little "demonstration" of power. Every animal in the vicinity now had fear filling them up, their instincts telling them that the individual beside the scarecrow isn't something to be trifled with. Not wanting to further anger the human exuding all that power, they remained silent.

Tsukune however, was confused as to where all the noise suddenly went, but was glad it stopped because it was slowly getting on his nerves. With nothing interesting left to look at from his stop, he walked on the academy. As he walked, he had the sudden urge to speak out his thoughts. Since no one is around, he didn't see the harm in doing it.

"Man, I feel like I'm in a Tim Burton film. Wait, scratch that. It's more like someone was inspired by him to make this place," he said while walking. He wasn't going to lie, the atmosphere here was something that could only come from one of Tim Burton's many films. The surrounding leafless trees and tombstones on the sides of the dirt path he was walking on seemed to further prove his point; either that or he was wrong.

 _'Could be either one,'_ Tsukune thought. Just as he finished that one thought, his hearing picked up another sound from behind. The sound was reminiscent to him, something that was obvious and unforgettable, like the sound of wheels turning and moving on terrain. Along with the faint sounds of pedaling.

The sound of a bike approaching.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Tsukune looked behind to see who made that verbal warning, and when he did, time slowed down. It should be noted that this isn't one of those love at first site meetings that usually happen in movies or novels or whatever. No, the reason why time is going so slow is because of Tsukune's heightened reflexes due to the fast approaching object moving towards him.

Well, not really. It still would have been too slow for him if time wasn't going at a snails pace.

He didn't have time-bending powers of any sort, mind you. But it's more of his perception of time that made him think that it was going slow. The intake of information to be exact. It's been proven in studies that the brain takes up a whole bunch of information that can affect our perception of time. Any new information that is gathered within the regions of the senses can take time to process, not to mention that it has to be rearranged in a form that can be understood. Familiar information goes a lot faster.

So, the scene before Tsukune is something new to him. Because a girl with a _lot_ of pink hair is speeding towards him, with absolutely no signs of slowing down has never happened before in the 15 years he was alive.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, he stretched the arm that wasn't holding his school bag towards the bike the girl is riding on. His hand in a 'stop' motion, because if it wasn't obvious, he planned on stopping the bike with his bare hand. This would be one of the most stupidest things to do if a normal person tried to stop a speeding object approaching at high speeds, luckily for the protagonist, he wasn't "normal" as he's said so in the past before.

When the front of the bike met his open palm, all the speed and momentum it had gained from its users reckless pedaling was all gone, and instead passed on to its user; time also resumed to normal in Tsukune's perception of reality. The girl riding the bike was lurched forward, carrying the momentum she gained in her reckless pedaling as the non-living, inanimate bike once mentioned.

Luckily for her, she didn't get a rough welcome from the dirt road itself. Too bad for her, she instead had her forehead collide with the brown-haired boy's forehead.

Both boy and girl had different expressions on their faces. Boy had a blank, half-lidded calm expression. Girl had a shocked expression because of the obvious pain flaring through her head. Both had expressions that were polar opposites to each other okay?

Or in a summarized term, a very odd first meeting of a lifetime.

"OWIE!"

Tsukune blinked, then blinked again, and continued to blink until he reached the tenth one. Okay, so to recap all this, he punched away some clouds, took a nice stroll through a dirt road with dead trees and tombstones everywhere, and finally a girl crashed into him by accident and had unintentionally butted heads with him.

Oh, and it caused the pinkette great cranial damage as well if her gripping her forehead is any indication, slumping in her bicycle seat all the while.

His attention on her was immediate, a person was in physical pain because of him; it was more unintentional and accidental than intentional and purposely. But still, he had to rectify the situation so as to avoid any kind of unnecessary conflict, the last thing he wanted right now is having a bad day by needlessly arguing with someone.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, hoping that an argument wouldn't follow. The girl must've heard him, because she stopped her slight shaking and loosened her grip on her forehead. A few seconds pass before she finally looked up and made eye contact with him.

There were many things that Tsukune would be honest about, he could be honest about somethings, like how bargain day at his local supermarket were one of the greatest things to happen. He could be honest enough for him to say that he's not the Mr. Perfect that some people expected him to be.

Hell, he could be honest about many things, except for some sensitive topics from his life. Right now, he was honest enough to say that the girl in front of him is, hands down, cute. Her green eyes seemed to fit her right, like a certain trait that seemed to fit most people. Her face just screamed cute. Hell, everything about this girl was cute, no matter how many traits he tried to identify from her.

However, that wasn't what he was paying attention to mostly. His attention was focused mainly on the _fucking_ anime background from behind her. He had no idea why such a thing was even there in front of him to begin with. He guessed that it most likely emphasized the pinkette's cuteness and beauty.

Why such a thing like _that_ exists, he didn't know. Going along with it is the best idea right now; trying to figure it out would just give him a migraine.

"Cute..." He muttered without thinking.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I meant to ask if you were okay," Tsukune said, wanting to avoid being awkward and sounding like a weirdo.

"Oh! Yes I'm okay, my head just hurts a bit is all."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. It was clumsy of me to crash my bike into you," the girl replied with a similarly sheepish smile. Also, speaking about crashing bikes into teenagers-that-end-any-fight-in-one-punch...

"Why did you crash your bike into me?" Tsukune asked curiously. The girl in front of him didn't look like anyone that would have a hobby of crashing bikes into people for a living. That is, unless of course that's saying hello where she comes from.

"Oh, that's because of my anemia. I got dizzy while I was riding on my way to the academy," the girl explained while she got off her bike. Tsukune quirked an eyebrow at her explanation.

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be riding that bike if your suffering from a low amount of red blood cells," Tsukune pointed out. The girl averted his gaze a bit in embarrassment.

"I-I know, it's just that I didn't think it would hit sooner than I expected," the girl said while nervously scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Well, can you still walk?"

"Um, I think so," Tsukune didn't buy it for a second, but he left it at that. However, not even a minute passes before the girl lost her balance; she also lost her grip on her bike, making it fall as well. Luckily, Tsukune caught her before she hit the ground. Though he dropped his school bag in the process.

She really shouldn't be standing if her anemia is _this_ bad.

"Hey, I think it's best if you get some rest. You shouldn't push yourself like that," Tsukune warned her, hints of worrying for her safety hidden in his tone. Even though they just met; albeit in an odd way, he still considered protecting innocents his top priority.

Meanwhile, the pinkette was struggling to regain her focus, but the low amount of red blood cells in her system was making it difficult for her. Her current dizziness didn't make things any easier. Her mind becoming all the more hazy as her struggling continued. Not to mention that being in close proximity to the boy holding her was giving her a good whiff of his scent.

It was intoxicatingly great, she could only imagine of what his blood may taste like. Without thinking at all, she caved in to her temptation, nearing the brown-haired boy's neck.

"I... I'm sorry..." Tsukune raised an eyebrow. What was she sorry for? Is it because she accidentally tried to run him over with her bike? If it was that, then there's no need to apologize for that. If something didn't physically hurt him, then there was no need to apologize. "... It's just 'cuz..." Unknown to Tsukune, The girl's canines were revealed to be a lot sharper and pointier than a human's. "...I'm a **Vampire** ," she then sunk her fangs into his neck, where the jugular vein was located at.

Tsukune's whole body tensed, along with his hand balling into a fist out of reflex. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Two factors were the cause of this. One was because in the first year of his training he had once encountered a vampire, needless to say the situation turned rather ugly in the end.

He'll be honest, the vampire gave him a hard time; those broken ribs, deep slashes and a broken left arm were previous proof of the little 'scuffle' he had with the S-Class monster. Fortunately, like all the other monsters he previously fought, he came out as the victor. Before he could deal the killing blow, the vampire managed to escape. Him and vampires don't really mix well, until now that is.

Two, the now identified vampire girls' fangs were _piercing_ his skin. It may sound like it's not really a big deal, considering how it's common logic that anything sharp and pointy can pierce through skin. This is one of those moments where Tsukune can consider something a big deal. He's making a big deal out of the situation he's in because after his three years of training, absolutely _nothing_ was able to pierce his skin. For example, when he had gotten strong enough, there was nothing that could damage him; he could still feel it, but it wouldn't hurt in the slightest.

He's dealt with some typical crooks who would wave a knife around like it's a toy, just to get their point across while issuing a robbery. He would be on the scene if it's by some coincidence or if he catches wind of it. If said crook stabs him with their knife all because he refused to to as they said, the knife either bends or shatters on impact and they get knocked out with a weak chop to the neck.

On the other hand, monsters with sharp claws that could rend a human in seconds weren't able to break his skin either and would instead end up as piles of mutilated flesh on the ground. In other words, sharp weapons couldn't put a scratch on him, but a cute vampire girl's fangs are able to pierce through his skin as if he never spent those few years training to get strong. That's why Tsukune is making such a big deal out of this within his noggin.

Speaking of the vampire girl, she seemed to be at peace drinking his blood. Every six or ten seconds; give or take, she would make these small, quiet moans that leaned towards cute instead of sultry or lust filled, along with a 'chuu' sound.

Another stray thought went through. If anyone were watching this scene unfold in the middle of the dead forest riddled with tombstones, they would think that the girl was giving the boy a hickey.

Wanting to prevent such a misunderstanding to occur, Tsukune hastily, but gently pushed the pinkette off of him; geting a free trip around the world is the last thing he wanted for her to happen. The girl let out a sound of protest, along with a cute pout.

"Why... did you do that?" Tsukune asked, feeling confused while placing a hand to the area he'd been bitten on. The girl suddenly had a look of realization before bowing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! I couldn't help myself!" The girl continued to apologize continuously. Tsukune was still dumbfounded, not sure on how to respond. He could scold her for doing that, but that would be pretty mean of him.

"That's... fine, really. Wait, how did you do that?" The brown-haired boy suddenly asked, along with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I, uh, bit you?" the vampire girl's answer came out more as a question instead.

"No, I mean how were your fangs able to pierce my skin?" He asked again.

"Because, they're sharp and pointy?"

"No, see my skin is really hard to put a scratch on, and no monster has been able to break through it. Your fangs were able to pierce through them like it's nothing, so I'm asking you how you did it."

"Oh! Well, I just sank my fangs in. That's all," Tsukune didn't look convinced. So he opted for a different option.

"Let me see your fangs," he ordered.

"What?" She was caught off guard by that order.

I need to see them and check a hypothesis I had just now," the girl was unsure whether to comply or not. Then she remembered she drank his blood without his consent, so the least she could do is repay him by cooperating. She opened her mouth, just wide enough that her canines were in full view. Tsukune then began the simple process of observing them, while getting into a thinking pose; it was just his hand under his chin.

After some observing happens, he then pressed his right index finger against the pointy end of one of her fangs to see if it'll break the skin.

A few seconds pass and the fang still hasn't pierced his finger, he then pulls it back along with the pinkette closing her mouth. _'Hmm, maybe it's the side of my neck?'_ He thought to himself, remembering how her fangs pierced through them with ease. "Okay, I want you to hit me on the side of my neck as hard as you can," he said.

"Um, okay?" The girl was now both confused and unsure, but went along with it. With as much force as she could muster, she swung her hand in a chopping motion towards his exposed neck.

The hit connected, and at first nothing happened. Then she withdrew her hand and quickly cradled it, her face was contorted into pain. Tsukune looked on with a look of regret, mentally berating himself. Just how stupid was he? He had gotten her hurt _again_ , what kind of a person was he to let that happen again? He shook his head, now wasn't the time to start blaming, he had to check if she didn't break her hand.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, concerned for her wellbeing. Again, they just met, but he was just that nice.

"Yeah, it just hurts," she replied. She winced a bit when she flexed it a bit.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that," he apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, really. It doesn't hurt as much now," the vampire girl responded. The brunette then had a look of realization.

Oh, I just remembered! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. The name's Tsukune Aono, put 'er there," he offered his right hand. The girl had on a bright smile on her face at the introduction.

"Well nice to meet you Tsukune! My name is Moka Akashiya," she gripped his hand with her own, and noted how his grip seemed... too gentle to say the least. Like he was doing his best effort to not crush her hand by accident.

Perhaps it was because his was slightly calloused compared to her own soft hand. Anyways, after greeting each other through the simplest of handshakes, the brunette jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Hey, we should get going to the academy if we don't want to be late," at the mention of the academy, Moka perked up.

"That's right! I can't believe I forgot," so with all said and done, both picked up their respective items and proceeded to continue their path towards their new school.

A couple of minutes pass before Moka asks Tsukune a question to which in her opinion was important. "Um, Tsukune, what do you think of vampires?" She asked timidly. This made Tsukune stop in his tracks with a distant look in his eyes. The silence was slowly beginning to get to Moka, along with a small sliver of nervousness making its way inside of her. It wasn't long before the brunette answered her question.

"To tell the truth, I actually met one two years ago before I came here," he admitted. Moka now became interested, she wanted to know who this vampire was that he knew.

"Really? What were they like?" She asked curiously. Tsukune still had that distant look in his eyes, he looked oddly at peace.

Inside was a whole different story. That memory was burned into his mind, no matter how much he tried to forget- he did forget it, but her question made him remember. He can still hear the exchange of words between him and the western monster as though they were spoken not too long ago.

* * *

 _ **(One Punch Man OST - Kai)**_

 _"Hah... looks like I win," Tsukune panted out with a grin on his face despite the ghastly wounds on his body, his blue tracksuit in tatters. The whole area surrounding him and his defeated opponent was littered with smoking craters, deep trenches, uprooted trees and dirt, and decimated buildings that surrounded them._

 _Behind him were his parents and cousin, who looked on in disbelief at the scene before them. Hidden from plain view was the vampire that tried to attack his family; only their silhouette was visible from the cloud of dust and smoke. Brown eyes locked onto red slitted ones, which were also visible from the makeshift smokescreen and were oddly glowing. After a long silence between them, the vampire spoke._

 _"I never expected a human to have so much power," the vampire's voice sounded like that of a young woman's. It sounded eerily calm despite the wounds she suffered._

 _"Well you shouldn't underestimate anyone that looks normal," he replied while clutching his left arm._

 _"Big talk coming from someone who's having trouble even standing up," she retorted back in the same calm voice._

 _"These are mere scratches," his grin remained unwaveringly strong. "This is nothing compared to what I went through to get this strong."_

 _"Hmph. If that's the case, then be prepared for what's about to come in a few years," Tsukune raised an eyebrow as his grin turned into a neutral frown._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's best if you find out for yourself. Until then, get stronger. Although it'll all just be in vain in the end," she finished with a mocking tone._

 _Tsukune's face hardened, then walked to the vampire. He had no intention on letting her live, just like she had no intention on letting his family live. He raised his good arm and balled his hand to a fist, ready to end his family's assassin._

 _Before he could throw a punch, the vampire mustered up her remaining strength to throw dust into the brunette's eyes before escaping. Tsukune rubbed his eyes with his arm, trying to get the dust out of them. When he finished, he looked to see the vampire was gone. He let out a long sigh, before falling towards the pavement with a smile on his face._

 _"TSUKUNE!" His parents and cousin cried out while running towards him, highly concerned for his current state. Before he blacked out, this is what he thought._

'I need to get stronger. Looks like I just have to continue training,' _before he knew it, three pairs of arms wrapped around him as he fell into a deep slumber._

 _ **(End music)**_

* * *

"I... got into a fight with them," he finally answered. Moka was slightly surprised, wanting to know what happened next she asked the brunette the result of his encounter with the vampire he fought.

"What happened next?"

"I won against them. Not much of a big deal," Tsukune answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. To Moka this was sort of a big deal.

Emphasis on sort of. She had been taught early in her life that vampires were the strongest monsters to walk the Earth. So to hear that her new friend; she was unsure if they were friends or not, was able to go toe-to-toe with the strongest S-Class monster and win was... not really surprising to be honest.

It _is_ commonly known among monsters that the only way to take down an S-Class monster would have to be another one of the same class. Could he be a powerful S-Class monster as well?

"And to answer your question, I don't have problems with vampires in general," he said. He never held any hatred towards other monsters, he only fought for and killed them because they tried to kill innocents for the sake of their amusement. That didn't mean all of them were inherently bad. He met a few monsters who wished to coexist with humans and were quickly befriended by him.

One monster in particular who wanted to be his disciple was one of them. Speaking of his disciple, how was he now that the brunette won't be back for some time?

"Really?! That's great! So, if you're okay with me, please be my friend. I was feeling really lonely since I'm not familiar with anyone here."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Tsukune replied with his usual plain tone. And so both walked to the academy that they'll be staying at for the next three years. One of them unaware of the change the other would bring and the havoc that followed him.

* * *

 **(Guitar Bridge No.1)**

Tsukune's fist rapidly closes in on his opponent before making contact, obliterating them and a large portion of the academy behind the newest victim of his punch. Moka hastily drags him away from the scene before they could get in trouble for property damage.


	2. The Strongest Human (II)

**Here it is, the second part to The Strongest Human. It took nearly a month, but it was worth it. Also, I'd like to address some reviews that a few people left.**

 **To** **GunRunner805: It's obvious who Tsukune's disciple will be, but I won't blurt it out. I'll let the people reading this figure out who it is.**

 **To Legionnas: If you remember from One Punch Man, property damage is pretty much inevitfable, so is the comedy routines.**

 **To Zapper3000380: Yeah, if you don't like it, then drink some bleach faggot (I'm kidding by the way).**

 **To** **egads: I'm not jumping on any kind of bandwagon whatsoever. I just enjoy the series to a certain extent.**

 **For those who have no idea what I meant in the new update of the first chapter, the part where he gets bit is just comedic relief. Saitama being unable to kill a mosquito and getting clawed in the face by a cat are also acts of comedic relief. Basically gag powers in a nutshell, there's also no excuse to not have a bit of comedic relief.**

 **That's it, enjoy.**

 **Update: 12/2/2016**

 **I've received criticism from a reviewer called chemiczen, who pointed out the many flaws of the paragraph where Tsukune calls out on the school's kill-on-sight rule, so I changed it to better improve this chapter. I also thank them for giving me a new idea to alter it.**

* * *

 **(Guitar Bridge No.2)**

A white silhouette of the brunette in a red background punches the screen, revealing the title of the story with red lettering among a white background.

* * *

Admidst the multitude of students at the entrance ceremony was a familiar brunette who was impatiently waiting for the school staff to arrive. He lost track of his new vampire friend, who told him that she needed to park her bike at one of the bike stands. Which lead to him now impatiently awaiting for the teachers to arrive on the podium, which irked him because of how long it's taking them to get here.

 _'What's taking them so long? I swear if this is all some kind of joke they're playing, then they're all getting punched,'_ thought Tsukune, who drummed his fingers on his knees to help cope with the amount of time it's taking them to arrive. So far, it isn't working anymore and was beginning to lose his patience.

Everyone else's constant talking with each other wasn't helping at all. Before he could do something rash, the staff finally arrived. All talking had ceased when one of the teachers who wore white priest robes addressed them. But because the 'priest dude' as Tsukune liked to call him went on a _really_ long speech regarding the school itself, he chose to ignore him.

He went with a saying he made up throughout the few years of getting strong, and that saying was, "If an explanation contains more than twenty words, correct the speaker to shorten it to twenty words or less". Unfortanutely for Tsukune, the priest dude's speech didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Inwardly groaning, he thought he may as well pay attention to the robe wearing teacher.

 _'Just why can't it all be summarized in twenty words or_ less?' He thought to himself, while covering his face with his hands.

* * *

 **Several minutes later...**

After enduring so many unneccessary words from the priest dude, Tsukune was now on his way to his homeroom. He was given his schedule after the entrance ceremony had ended. He did not want go through such a thing ever again. The thought of having to listen another long speech made him shudder.

As he walked throughout the hallway, his mind wandered to his newly befriended pink-haired companion. He was unable to find Moka after the ceremony, but left it at that since it wasn't something to fret over. Maybe he'll encounter her again today in a different part of the school.

That's if there isn't any bike crashing involved.

With that in mind, he continued to walk onwards to his first class. He was now in front of the door to his homeroom.

"Yep, definitely Room 1-3. Okay, better go in unless I want to be late," Tsukune said. A stray thought flew in his head as he grabbed the door handle, and had felt a wave of nostalgia flow through him. He was reminded of the many times he was late for his classes during middle school. He shook his head, not wanting such a thing to plague his mind.

That was all in the past, right now was the present. He turned the handle and opened the door. When he entered inside, he expected the teacher to be in the middle of a lesson of some sort, but what he got were extremely cautious looks that were aimed at him. Even the teacher looked weary of him. He briefly noted how the teacher's exposed cat tail and ears made her look odd, but intruiging.

"Um, is there something on me?" Tsukune asked everyone. He felt so exposed from everyone's eyes aimed towards him.

* * *

 **A few minutes before Tsukune's arrival...**

Shizuka Nekonome was by far, a very cheery person. Perhaps too cheery for her own good. A person could tell her that a potential nuclear fallout could happen right now, and she would still not lose her happy composure. However, if someone so much as told her that there is no more raw fish left anywhere in either both the human and monster realms, she would freak out more than a particular individual finding out his World of Warcraft account got cancelled by his mom.

Some of the staff swear that her love for raw fish is about on equal level as her ever present cheery mood. Which now lead to her introducing herself to her new class for the year, with her eyes closed as always along with her bright smile.

"Good norning class! I will be your new homeroom and Human Monster relations teacher, Ms. Nekonome! Now, as many of you already know, Youkai Academy is a school for-" she suddenly stopped mid sentence, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Goosebumps riddled her skin as her tail and ears sprouted from her whole being. Her natural instincts kicked in, telling her that an extremely powerful and potentially dangrous individual was approaching.

She wasn't the only one, as every single student in the classroom also felt the powerful prescence. Parts of their true form were shown out of instinct. Their fight or flight response kicking in, preparing them should they either fight or flee from this huge power source that was steadily coming closer.

It was then that they could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Normally it would've been difficult to pick up the sound of shoes hitting the floor, but because they all had partially transformed from pure instinct, mixed with the fact that their heartbeats were pumping high quantities of both blood and adrenaline, the constant sound of beating and footsteps were deafening.

As the sounds of heels striking the tiled school floor came closer, everyone became more nervous and paranoid by the seconds. The footsteps may as well be thunderclaps in their ears at this point. Sweat slowly dribbled from all their foreheads when the footsteps finally stopped at the front of the door. For a couple of seconds, there was no sound.

They all held in their breaths, anticipating for what the source of such huge power was about to enter. Then, the sound of the door handle being turned greeted their eardrums. The piece of metal turned agonizingly slow, though that might be from their perspective only. What seemed like a few seconds in an outside perspection, was a long time for everyone in the classroom.

When the handle could turn no more, that was the sign for the door to turn next. It went about the speed a snail would normally go at, again that was from their perspective only. It wasn't long before disbelief washed over them when they finally saw who was the source of such power. The first thing that went through everyone's heads was the one word question.

Why?

Why was this person, this average looking teenager the cause of such psychological panic?

Why does he look so normal but in reality the source of tremendous power?

But more importantly, _why_ is his face and overal appearance so blank and unimpressive? There may have been some other lame-looking attendees at the school, but there was no way he could be _that_ lame in the look department. Unless that was part of his human disguise, then it would be understandable. Those small pinpricks substituting for his irises and pupils were kind of unusual, as though there was more to him than he unknowingly let on. Their constant staring must be making him uncomfortable, if his awkward shifting was any indication.

"Um, is there something on me?" He asked everyone. At once, they all reeled in the parts of their monster forms, making them look human once more. After an extended silence Shizuka Nekonome decided to ask for the identity of the brunette.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, still shaken from shortly experiencing what it was like to be in the presence of a being who could end you without notice.

"I'm Tsukune Aono. I was supposed to go to room 1-3 which is my homeroom. Is this it right here?" Tsukune asked, showing his schedule to the blonde cat lady. When she examined it, she now understood why he was here. No wonder it felt like something was missing before he came here. She was currently missing two students who have yet to arrive. One Tsukune Aono and one Moka Akashiya. The latter had yet to arrive.

"Oh, I see! You're one of the students who haven't arrived yet. Well, you can take a seat right over..." she paused mid sentence for the second time that day so as to find a desk that hasn't been taken yet. After some observing, she found an unoccupied desk. "...there!" She said with her usual enthusiasm returning in her voice, pointing at where his desk is at.

Without saying another word, Tsukune walked towards his new desk. He was given some stares by the other students, no doubt still in denial that someone _that_ average looking can be a threat. Especially one serial rapist who had a habit of licking and waving his tongue around. When the brown-haired boy finally sat down on his designated seat, he took a small moment to observe the whole classroom. It looked as normal as any other classroom, so there wasn't much observe at all.

"Ahem, as I was saying, Youkai Academy is a school built for monsters to attend!"

Tsukune only blinked in response to that statement with his bored, plain face on. Those who continued to look at him funny noticed how he looked, unamused for a better term. Like how someone already knew the joke someone was going to say before it could be spoken, and was disappointed that it wasn't funny at all.

"Right now, our current problem is that humans rule the entire Earth. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we must coexist peacefully with them. At this academy, you will learn _**"How to coexist with humans!"**_.

Tsukune's face remained the same.

"So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives here in **_Human Form!_** "

One overpowered brunette still looked unamused.

"Do you all understand? It's a matter of disguising yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never allowed to let your fellow students know your 'True Form', understand?!" She asked the whole classroom.

Tsukune, at this point now looked one-hundred percent unamused. He looked like he achieved the ultimate poker face that no one else was able to perfect.

 _'Why the hell am I here again?'_ He thought to himself. Only a second passed did he remember why. _'Oh that's right, my dad picked up a flier that a weird priest dropped. Why was he dumb enough to do that?'_ he could still remember that little moment when his dad came back home from work with a flier in hand.

* * *

 _"Tsukune! Take a look at this flier!" Koji Aono said to his son as soon as he was in his peripherals. Tsukune took the flier from his dad and looked it over. Confusion etched onto his plain face, attempting to make sense of both the situation and the school that his dad is obviously suggesting he should go to._

 _"...What the heck is this dad?" Tsukune asked his father. The teenager's current apparel was an ash-grey hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. His mother, Kasumi Aono got interested in the bit of news she just heard while preparing the table for dinner._

 _"Youkai Private Academy. It sounds like you can go to this school with this paperwork. Even though you didn't pass the necessary exams to get into the other high schools, you can go attend this one right now," Koji said. Kasumi was delighted to hear this._

 _What kind of parents wouldn't be happy if their children can have the chance to get a good education?_

 _"Really honey?! You mean our 15 year old son won't be a dropout anymore?!"_

 _"Yes! That's exactly what I said!"_

 _"You guys know that I'm literally standing here and can hear what you're saying, right?" Unfortunately for Tsukune, his parents were busy hugging each other, both happy that the brunette would be able to get a good education. The teenager looked at the scene with a small sweatdrop._

 _Sure he was technically a dropout, but did they have to bring that topic up?_

 _"Where did you even get the flier from?" Tsukune asked his dad again. Koji paused his little celebration with his wife to think back to where he actually got it from. After some time, he gave his answer._

 _"I... got it from a priest that gave off a_ really _creepy vibe," Koji said trying not to sound suspicious in front of his only son. A vein throbbed and bulged slightly on Tsukune's forehead while retaining his blank look._

 _"So you picked it up without the dude's consent then, is that it?" Tsukune replied with a deadpanned voice._

 _"Ahahah..." Koji laughed nervously, knowing that the teenager immediately caught onto his own little twist of the truth on how he acquired the flier. "Well, uh, I didn't say that exactly," he explained while rubbing the back of his head. Tsukune then focused his attention back to the flier in his hands._

 _"So, Youkai Academy huh? I hope it's better than that crappy excuse of a middle school I attended."_

 _The atmosphere suddenly became tense. Guilt welled up inside both Koji and Kasumi. They knew what he meant by that, oh they sure as hell knew what he truly meant. They could easily pick up the sound of distaste hidden beneath his blank look and voice._

 _It made them wish they couldn't._

 _The sad part about the hidden, underlying truth is that they didn't even notice it until a year later. What's worse is that they were unknowingly a part of the whole thing. The feeling of self-disgust accompanied the guilt that slowly grew. Tsukune apparently picked up on this and addressed it immediately._

 _"You guys know that it wasn't your fault right? I mean, you didn't actually know and you thought you were trying to help me. Still, it doesn't change the fact the that it was still a major asshole move you guys made."_

 _Normally, parents would scold their children for cursing in front of them. This was an exception, because the truth had hit them home._

 _Hard._

 _Both husband and wife looked at each other before looking at their son with the slightest hints of uneasiness. Koji started first._

 _"Tsukune... you know that I was only suggesting that you should go, right? You don't have to go if you don't want to."_

 _Kasumi was next to voice out her reassurance._

 _"That's right sweetie. If you don't like it, then we won't force you to go,"_ _Tsukune just waved his hand nonchalantly at them._

 _"Nah, that's fine. Besides it's a better alternative than being jobless. I mean who's gonna hire someone like me that breaks something just because I let my control slip?"_ _Both his parents winced at that. They were absolutely aware of their son's monstrous strength and power. Including the monsters he's fought to keep everyone safe._

 _At the matter at hand. He couldn't be accepted by the other stores and departments because they refused to hire someone who repeatedly breaks stuff, whether it was accidental or not._

 _Not even the odd jobs wanted someone of his expertise._

 _Tsukune then walked towards the door while checking_ _his wallet to see if he has the correct amount of currency._

 _"Anyway, there's a special sales day down at the local supermarket. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, see you guys at dinner time," with that the brunette made his way outside the house while closing the door on his way._

 _Sometime later, he came back after purchasing groceries from the 60% discount at the supermarket. He also got a little extra 'meat' on the way back home._

 _"Hey guys, I'm home," Tsukune said to his parents. The atmosphere was back to how it was before the mentioning of his middle school. He noticed that Kyouko was also home as well; watching television all the while._

 _"Oh, hey Tsuki! Where've you been?" She asked him._

 _"I was just down at the supermarket for the discount they were having."_

 _"Oh, okay," she never understood her cousin's apparent obsession for bargain discounts._

 _Both Koji and Kasumi were also alerted by their son's return._

 _"Welcome back Tsukune. Dinner's almost ready so be sure to put the groceries away," Kasumi said._

 _"Sure thing mom. By the way, I also got something on the way home."_

 _Both parents looked at their son with confusion etched onto their faces. They finally understood what he meant when a loud thud echoed throughout the whole house. Kyouko took her attention away from the television to see what made that noise, and the source of it made her jaw drop in shock._

 _On the table was a humanoid pig-like monster that had ragged pants on. It's head was missing, so the rest of the family presumed it to be Tsukune's doing._

 _"I brought back extra pork, pretty neat huh?" Tsukune questioned his little handiwork while an open-mouthed smile occupied his blank look._

 _His parents and cousin looked at him in disbelief. They all knew about his random encounters with monsters, and sometimes if they looked edible enough to him or if they made him miss bargain day he would drag their carcasses back home to eat them._

 _That didn't mean they were used to it._

* * *

"Hey teacher, why can't we just eat those puny humans?"

Tsukune was brought out of his daydreaming by an arrogant voice reaching his eardrums. He looked around a bit to see who suggested they should eat humans.

He soon found who it was. In the form of a prick with long brown hair that was slicked back, there were some piercings on his face. His posture while sitting indicated that he was a major douche bag.

The arrogance was what he couldn't stand about this goofy, troglodyte pile of body waste. It practically oozed off of him. Tsukune decided here and there that he didn't like this guy, _one bit._

"As for the women, how 'bout we just molest them?"

Scratch that, now the brunette disliked even more.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy the entire student body and school staff are all monsters here. You won't be able to find a genuine human here. This academy is hidden within a secret, sacred world, and even if a human managed to wander in here, we put them to **death** or something," Ms. Nekonome replied to the delinquent of the class. The way she explained it was in a _too_ cheerful manner, which would've freaked out Tsukune if his emotions weren't dulled.

The brunette was about to abruptly slam his hands on the desk and begin an honest, straight to the point speech about the kill on sight rule when he realized something. It would sound completely biased and hypocritical from him, when he did the exact same thing to monsters who made many attempts to terrorize human towns and such.

Whenever he saw a monster whose actions and possibly appearance just screamed, in quotations, "threat", he would immediately punch them; right after questioning their motives of course if they happen to be bad. He would leave them alone if they have done nothing wrong.

Then there was that one event he might have heard on the news while watching television some time ago, about a random monster suddenly popping up from the sewers in the middle of a populated city, which then sparked a mass panic and a bunch of armed police officers arrived on scene to gun down the unknown life form. He forgot the rest since he dozed off about the next discount, all he heard was something related to disintegration, experiments and samples.

So the killing humans rule was kind of like that. The police weren't going to take any chances with the monster potentially slaughtering innocents, just like how the school wasn't going to take any chances of any trespassing human to discover their hiding place. Both had understandable reasons, albeit somewhat immoral, but still justifiable. Kind of.

So staying quiet and pretend to listen to what the overly-jovial blonde teacher is saying was a better alternative than sounding like someone who was above killing, when he did it too.

Before Ms. Nekonome could continue with she was saying; something about raw fish, the door slammed open with a sweet feminine voice yelling out simultaneously.

"S'CUSE ME!"

All heads turned to the source, in the form of a stunning pinkette. She was panting slightly while her hands were on her knees. Many of the students, except one, were surprised as to how cute she was. Which began the chain reaction of one of the most cliché moments in either a novel, movie, or a TV show.

Falling in love at first sight.

But the feeling of 'love' actually leaned towards lust more than genuine love itself. Because they had to admit, she looked both beautiful and hot.

The only one who wasn't stunned by the pinkette's beauty was Tsukune, who was genuinely surprised that his friend was here. He expected that he would bump into her again at a different time and place on school grounds. But he didn't think he would meet her again that soon.

"I kinda got lost after the entrance ceremony ended," Moka said sheepishly. Ms. Nekonome quickly snapped out of her confusion.

"Oh. That's fine, just take a seat anywhere," The blonde did have to admit, her last missing student did look cute.

And for the second time that day, Tsukune was able to see the same anime background from the dirt path appear behind Moka once again.

Seriously, just why did it exist? Was he the only one who saw it?

At the same time, the students inside the classroom - except for Saizou and Tsukune - began to either shout out compliments of her beauty or saying their thoughts out loud.

Actually they're just saying they're thoughts out loud.

"Oh my god, is she a goddess?"

"S-Such flowing long hair..."

"I'm so glad that I'm in the same class as her!"

"Hot! She's so hot!"

"Even if this is her human form, I've never seen someone so stunning before..."

" _Please_ fist my butthole!"

Tsukune blinked while inwardly cringing.

 _'Okay, that comment was really unnecessary. Who even says that in public?'_

With Moka, she's either oblivious to all the talking or just ignored what they're saying. However when she locked eyes with the first person she befriended here, then it was her turn to be surprised.

Tsukune smiled a small smile at her general direction.

"Hey Moka, we're in the same class as well? That's great," he said. Moka donned a very bright smile on her face as she lunged towards the brunette to greet him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tsukune! We're in the same class?! Yay!" She said as the euphoric feeling of happiness coursed through her system, hugging him tightly in the process.

To the brunette, it felt like any other normal hug. He then hugged her back while patting her back with the same amount of gentleness he uses to restrain his unmatched physical strength. Moka noted how extremely gentle he was when he returned her hug, but dismissed the thought quickly.

Everyone else - except Saizou and Ms. Nekonome - verbally expressed their apparent dislike of the brunette being in close proximity of the pinkette.

"What is this bullcrap?!"

What relation does he have with her?!"

"NOOO! Not our beautiful girl!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Go drink bleach and slit your wrists you fucking faggot!"

Alright just who the hell keeps saying these stupid comments? Tsukune swore that if he ever found out who it is he'll give the person some good ol' consecutive normal punches to their face.

Meanwhile, Saizou looked on at the scene while licking his lips.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

After class had ended, Moka got the ingenious idea that she should drag her new friend around the school so that both could explore the wonders of an academy that had so much character built into it. Before she could, she had to first overcome the labor-filled challenge of at least moving her friend that is both the unstoppable force and immovable object an inch from his standing point.

No matter how much force she applied into moving Tsukune in one direction, he just didn't budge from that single spot. After some useless struggling, the brown-haired boy felt slightly bad for her and just decided to let her drag him around.

Which now leads to Moka dragging him around happily while the hero kept asking himself the same question.

 _'Why? Just why is she even doing this? Can't she at least tone it down a bit?'_

Reason why is because, well, Moka was fricken' Moka. She needed to do it.

What was she expected to do? Tone it down to an easygoing level? No, she just has to. If not, what is she supposed to do, act boring? Absolutely not. Her bubbly nature refrained her from becoming such a person.

Anyways, Moka was exploring the hallways like she was walking in a museum of ancient artifacts, with Tsukune being dragged by the arm.

"Hey, hey, isn't this a cool hallway?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure, it's a 'cool' hallway, I guess..." Tsukune was unsure whether to at least pretend he was enthusiastic as Moka, or just be his usual blunt honest self and say "Moka, hallways aren't cool. Aren't you being a little over the top about this?"

As they're exploring the 'wonders' that are the hallways, other students were talking about a certain topic, which involved about the immense power they all felt a while ago. It was actually felt throughout the whole academy, which made everyone else wonder on who could have such an intimidating aura.

In their minds, they assumed it was an intimidating, large hulking monster who's unmatched and difficult to kill.

But that's what they thought.

However, as soon as they saw the pinkette walking through the hallway with a look of awe and wonder, it was homeroom class all over again.

"Whoa... hey did you see that girl over there?!"

"Where?"

"That girl, not that one, the one with pink hair!"

"Whoa, beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie like that before!"

"I... I wanna date the absolute hell out of her!"

But when they all saw Tsukune walking beside her, they all assumed what they had in mind.

 **"Who the hell is that guy over there?"**

 **"Maybe he'll leave on his own..."**

 **"If not, then he's deader than dead meat."**

 **"Let's just kill that dumbass already!"**

"Fucking, fucking kill yourself faggot!"

Tsukune's left eye twitched in annoyance, who keeps saying these stupid comments? Forget getting consecutive normal punches to the face, this person was going to eat a serious strike from him if he ever finds the one making these dumb comments.

Speaking of comments, he turned towards the group of students who were secretly plotting to kill him so they can have a chance with Moka. Immediately, the group of students shut their mouth when they made eye contact with the brunette. They weren't sure, but they felt like saying the wrong thing would result in extreme pain.

He then spoke, which sent a shiver of uneasiness through their spine.

"Hey, stop staring at me. That's really rude, you know."

After that, they saw the choking aura coming off of him like a tidal wave. It was as comparable as a storm that never ceased once in its lifespan. The group of student who once plotted to 'unalive' him, continued to keep their mouths shut as both the brunette and pinkette walked off; they were unsure whether the beauty beside him either ignored what occurred just now or was oblivious to the whole thing.

More likely the latter, if the literal question mark that hovered above just now was any indication.

Speaking of the duo, their path was blocked by the one of the greatest legends to ever apply into this private school.

 _Fucking_ Saizou Komiya, and he's back from his short-lived shock to show who the boss around school is. Although that's just his stupidity doing the talking, which will result in his end soon.

"Heh... what a pretty one," he said with all the smugness he has mustered in his career of violating young human women, whether they were married or not.

Tsukune would have no regrets hitting him to death.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya, is it not? I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

Tsukune inwardly cringed for the second time that day. Saizou then walked towards the pair with lots of unnecessary swagger in his stride, which was truly worth so many cringes from many people watching this scene.

"But let me ask, why is a beauty like you associated with a wimpy loser like this?" He asked while gesturing his hand to the vampire's new friend.

Meanwhile, within the cognitive functions of Tsukune Aono, he was dozing off, thinking about getting some udon noodles later. Not bothering to really care about the conversation taking place.

Tsukune suddenly felt the feeling of weightlessness, snapping him out of his little daydreaming. He soon realized that Saizou grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and lifted him.

Anyways, from the look of things, everyone thought that a fight may break out. If the crowed of students surrounding all three individuals from the center is any indication. Not only that, but the peanut gallery have made the decision to unintentionally inform Tsukune about Saizou's little background history.

"Holy crap! That guy's Saizou Komiya!"

"He's one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters. I heard he was forced into this school against his will after causing so many problems in human society."

"He sounds like the ladies man from all the human women he's molested."

Yep, he's not going to regret punching him out of orbit.

"Wouldn't someone like me be leagues above this scrawny loser? Why don't we go somewhere and have some fun?"

However, that wasn't what broke the last nerve in his body. It was when the legendary rapist himself decided to get all into Moka's face, invading her personal space and making her uncomfortable with what might mostly be, his rape face.

At least it looked like his rape face, Tsukune was unsure whether it was or not.

"Well, why don't we go out for a bit?" He asked in the obvious manner of forcing her to have sex with him.

Having enough of this, Tsukune grabbed Saizou's wrist and proceeded to apply pressure on it. The result was something no one had expected, except for the blank-faced brunette

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Saizou screamed in agony from the feeling like his wrist was being crushed. Which it was by the way. He released his grip on Tsukune, but the brunette didn't cease from his hold on the rapist's wrist.

"What, are you kidding me?" Tsukune asked like he was disappointed, with a bit of whining put into the mix. Saizou just continued to scream in agony from having his wrist slowly being crushed.

"AAAAHHH! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!"

Tsukune's only response was to continue his grip on Saizou's wrist. Saizou threw a punch to the brown-haired boy's face so as to force him to let go, but had no effect when it made contact. A few seconds later the sound of bones snapping was heard by everyone.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

At this point he was screaming bloody murder, making everyone watching cringe slightly. Sure they were monsters and they're used to violent outbreaks between other monsters who think it's a good idea to get territorial, but this was a bit too much; they're aware of how painful it is to having a body part get crushed by a lot of pressure.

But the only one who felt a bit scared of the brunette was none other than Moka herself. At first, she thought that her new friend was a pacifist of some sort; the blank look made her assume he was one. But now she wasn't sure. Here he was slowly crushing someone's wrist 'till it became a red paste, and it was making her a bit unnerved from watching the brunette crushing the persons wrist and hearing them scream in agony.

Who wouldn't be a bit scared if someone saw a friend of theirs basically torture someone?

Wanting to stop him from continuing his form of torture, she rushed to Tsukune, grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Tsukune please stop this!"

Immediately, the brunette loosened his grip, but not entirely. Tsukune turned his head to look at Moka, then at Saizou. After a couple of seconds, he finally released his hold on the rapist's wrist. Saizou immediately cradled his broken wrist, which also bled a lot.

Tsukune then turned around, put his hands in his pockets and walked the opposite way. Moka noticed that his eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his hair. It made him look more intimidating if she's going to be honest. Regardless, she followed him to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

Still, they just met a short while ago, but he was her first and only friend, and she wanted to make sure he won't do something he'll regret.

As the pair left, Saizou glared hatingly at the one who did this to him. He swore that he would make Tsukune pay with his life.

* * *

After following the brunette for some time both are now on the rooftops of the school. There was an air of awkwardness between them. Actually, that only applied to Moka, because she didn't know what to say to Tsukune, who had his arms on the railing and was looking out onto the distance. He had on his normal face, but his eyes were half-lidded with little to no light reflecting off of them, giving them a dull look.

For a few minutes, the only sound heard was the small gusts of wind blowing gently. After that, Moka spoke.

"Um, Tsukune, why did you crush Saizou's wrist?" She asked in a timid fashion. Two seconds passed before Tsukune gave a reply.

"Because it's people like him that I absolutely have no tolerance with," he said without looking at the pinkette's general direction. He finally looked at her general direction with his serious face present.

"Moka, you know why I did it, right?" Tsukune asked her. She nodded in response.

Moka wasn't dense, she already caught on what Saizou was implying the moment he said 'fun'. At first, she felt intimidated by the sleazy look he was giving her and his size, but later became relieved when Tsukune defended her from the obvious rapist. She was glad that her new friend kept her safe. Though that didn't mean she approved the way he handled the situation.

Then again, the guy was hinting he was going to rape her in the first place, so he had it coming.

After she gave her initial response, Tsukune's face reverted back to his usual blank look while smiling.

"Ah, I'm glad you understand," he said. Protecting innocents is still his top priority ever since day one of training.

Second top is getting to the bargain sales and finding the best discounts the supermarkets are issuing.

"Oh! I just remembered something," Moka blurted out of nowhere. Tsukune raised an eyebrow a bit in confusion. What did she mean by that? "I was going to ask you something before we got here, but I forgot," she said while scratching her cheek in a cute manner.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you see, as I was making my way here, I saw a bunch of clouds disappear along with a loud boom. You wouldn't happen to know why that happened do you?" Moka asked.

"Oh, I did that. No big deal," Tsukune replied while giving a nonchalant shrug.

Surprise became evident on Moka's face. Of all the things that could've made something of that magnitude, it had to be her new friend whom she just met. Today really has become something interesting, first she meets someone with the blankest face and voice, nearly got violated by someone who caused lots of problems, and now finds out Tsukune could be a powerhouse of an individual.

Which he is.

"How did you do it?"

"I just punched the air because a bunch of animals wouldn't shut up."

Punched the air. He just punched the air, which dispelled both-mid level and high-level clouds, just because the local wildlife made too much noise. If there was a meter that appeared besides people that measured their surprise, the top would've bursted, causing the liquid used to measure said surprise to spill out. That's how Moka felt at that moment of time. Another burning question found its way inside her

"How are you so strong?!"

"I just trained every single day for the past three years."

That made a lot of sense to the pinkette, for a monster to train for three years and get this strong made her assume that he underwent an intense training regiment. He had to be a _really_ powerful S-Class monster to be able to demonstrate the level of power shown a while ago.

But what kind of monster was he is the question that now plagued her mind. Which is what her next question to him was.

"Say Tsukune, what kind of monster are you?"

The brown-haired boy internally froze up at the question.

' _Shit,'_ he thought to himself. He never considered the possibility of someone asking who or what species he really is. His brain soon went on overdrive, trying to come up with a believable lie. If he just plain up told her he was a human, she'd most likely tell everyone out of panic or anger. He could just punch her if that happened, but that wouldn't make him better than a monster or any of the ones he fought.

Then again, it wouldn't make a difference whatsoever. Even if she alerted the whole school that he's a human, he would just punch anyone that tried to attack, get the creepy bus driver to drive him home, call his dad a dumbass for finding the flier, and resort to travel the whole Earth for the rest of his years. It was a fool-proof plan that's guaranteed to work, in Tsukune's standards.

Tsukune was so lost in thought he didn't hear what Moka said.

"Oh! I forgot that revealing you true form is against school rules. Sorry I asked!"

Tsukune didn't pay attention to what Moka said. The pinkette was a bit confused on why the brunette looked like he spaced out all of a sudden. Deciding to just go with a lie instead of his plan, Tsukune made his voice known after a bit of silence passed between the two.

"Actually, I'm a... Wanpanchiman," Tsukune said with the first thing that came to mind.

"Wanpanchiman?" Moka echoed.

"Yep, that's my monster species."

It was technically the truth. He _did_ end all his fights in one punch, and a couple of weeks ago, Kyouko jokingly called him a 'One Punch Man', mixed with the fact that his power made his strength monstrous, and voilà! A legit monster species. Sort of.

The pinkette's curiosity getting the better of her, Moka forgot the school rules for a while to learn more about the 'Wanpanchiman'.

"What's a Wanpanchiman?" Moka asked, never hearing of such a monster species in her life.

"Well, to put it in a short summary, Wanpanchiman basically have the power to end any fight with just a single strike with their fists."

Moka's eyes widened at that. A species of monsters who can end a fight in just one punch? They've got to be really powerful. Tsukune gave himself a mental pat on the back for Moka believing his lie. Intrigued by the information she received and wanting to know more about the 'Wanpanchiman', Moka asked Tsukune another question.

"What else can you tell me about them?" Tsukune took a couple of seconds to stretch out the lie while looking like he's thinking of the right words to explain about the 'Wanpanchiman'. Even though he dislikes long explanations, he'll have to endure it if only to avoid the whole school coming down on his ass to attack him and having no choice but to punch them all to death. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for something he wished would be cut down to a few words or less.

He blamed his disciple - who has a _major_ master complex - for rubbing his long explanations off him.

"From what I've been told as a child, they first originated from the area before the Saitama Prefecture was built. The total population is really small, but it never bothered us to begin with. When a Wanpanchiman is born, they're as weak as a normal human is, but have a great power hidden inside them that's locked away due to how restrictive our natural limiters are."

Moka silently 'oohed' at the bit of history she's being taught. She could also relate to the limiter thing; her rosary was proof of that.

"For a Wanpanchiman to unlock their power that's deep inside, we have to do an intense training regiment for three years and every single day without taking a day off. Once we complete our training, our limiters then shatter, thus, allowing our power to grow continuously without the need of additional training."

Moka at this time was now awestruck by this. To complete three years of training that's so intense that one's limiter shatters from the excruciating pain they had to immerse themselves in? Her mind was blown away by that.

"Unfortunately..."

Moka tilted her head to her left. There's a downside to this?

"Because our limiters are shattered at the completion of training, we soon forget the thrill and excitement of battle, making us feel _very_ apathetic. We become so powerful that no other monster can beat us."

The pinkette became surprised at this. She stayed silent to hear more about the apparent drawback of getting immense power.

"When some of my species realize they've become too strong, they either travel the whole planet in search of someone that can give them the excitement they seek for, or they resort to living amongst humans. There's a couple of them who don't even do the training and just do what they want with their lives."

Moka opened her mouth to ask a question, but was stopped with Tsukune raising his right hand.

"And no, there aren't any strict rules among us. We prefer our freedom without any catches."

"Actually I wanted to ask if a Wanpanchiman tried to abuse their power."

"Oh, that's easy, we don't. We very well know that trying to take over the world won't bring much. In fact, we mostly use our power to aid in coexisting with humans and defending them, sort of like guardians of some sort."

Moka tilted her head again. Monsters defending humans? That's something she never heard, then again she's never heard of a Wanpanchiman also so this must be a thing amongst them.

"We mostly do the hero thing as a hobby though, but that doesn't mean we're heartless. We help defend humans because of an old saying we went by: "If the heroes run and hide, who will stay and fight?" Currently our numbers have been getting real low as of lately, and only a couple remain somewhere in the human realm."

The last part made Moka feel bad for him. It must be difficult to be one of the last of your kind, but judging from Tsukune's face, he didn't look bothered by it.

"To tell the truth, it doesn't really bother me. Besides even if all the Wanpanchiman become extinct, then that means our time is done and that it's time for humanity to defend itself without our help. I trained to get power so that I could defend anyone who can't protect themselves and show them that monsters and humans _can_ coexist with one another."

If Moka hasn't looked up to him until then, she most certainly did now. His species is on the verge of becoming nonexistent but here he is saying that it didn't really matter if he and the rest of them were at risk of disappearing from history. Even though she absolutely disliked humans in general, she can at least admit that what he's striving for is honorable in her book.

If only the other humans back at her old middle school had the same mindset as him...

"So I guess that's about it then," Tsukune concluded while doing a celebratory dance in his head for not screwing up in his explanation on the so called 'Wanpanchiman'. Another question made itself known in Moka's head.

"Is your family related to them?" She knew it was a dumb question to ask, but hey, he may be adopted for all she knew. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, yeah. My parents never did the training, nor did my sister. I only did it because I hated being too powerless to do anything," he said. The last part was the truth, being unable to do anything in his previous state made him feel uncomfortable.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before Moka spoke up.

"So um, do you want to walk around the school some more?" She asked in her usual timid manner while looking cute at the same time.

"Sure, I don't mind," Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Really?! Then let's go!" Moka grabbed his hand and ran through the door which lead to the stairs connected to the lower floors. Tsukune could only smile at her innocent antics.


	3. The Strongest Human (III)

**In the previous chapter, some of you may or may not asked questions like,**

 **"Uh 1ce what's the deal with the bit of drama between Tsukune and his parents?"**

 **Or "Who's Tsukune's disciple 1ce?"**

 **Or "1ce why did he have to lie to Moka, I find that unacceptable!"**

 **Well don't you worry I'll explain those right now. So to start off with the bit of drama between our boy and his parents, that'll be revealed in the later chapters. The meaning hidden within it won't be shown 'till then. I will say that his middle school and parents are one of the main reasons why he chose to get strong.**

 **Now onto the disciple thing, it's really obvious who his disciple is if any of you guys read the manga of Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Now to talk about the lie about the Wanpanchiman. Tsukune _could_ have chosen to not give a lengthy explanation, but really, where's the fun in that? Plus the PSC will stay off his back, that's if they also believe his lie, not to mention that no one in the academy will think he's a human because of his strength. I also want to diverge from canon to the best of my ability, meaning I want to add some originality without copying too much from the main storyline.**

 **On a side note, I actually used google translate to find the japanese translation of One Punch Man. Originally, I was going to use the word 'One-punchian', but I made a change of plans after I did the translation.**

 **So, that's it. Enjoy the third and final part of The Strongest Human.**

* * *

For the next couple of minutes, both Tsukune and Moka walked around the school whilst getting to know each other better. Such as telling each others likes and hobbies; both kept sensitive topics about their lives to themselves. The first thing they did was just wandering around while talking in a civilized manner. Then they enjoyed fine art by silently observing a stone gargoyle statue that was in a position reminiscent to the bronze statue of The Thinker. And lastly, both got refreshing beverages from a vending machine that Tsukune nearly punched due how close to the face it had on was; cold coffee for the subspecies of Homo Sapiens and tomato juice for the bubbly western monster.

Today was obviously the first day of school, so all the students were let out early to either find their designated dorms or do whatever they wanted that didn't involve school work. Both chose to go to their dorms since they had nothing else to do at the moment.

In an alternate reality, Tsukune would feel like he was on a date with Moka, but the Tsukune in this reality just honestly enjoyed the time he spent hanging out and talking with the person he's most familiar with in this academy. They engaged in a bit of small talk while on the way to their dorms. When they finally arrived, the state it was in definitely fit the atmosphere the academy resided in.

It looked rundown, like maintenance never bothered to spruce the place up, just leaving it to wither within both time and natures grasp. But despite it looking uninhabitable, both the brunette and pinkette had no problems with it.

In Moka's case, she thought that it held a lot of 'dignity' and 'character', making it look 'cool'.

Whatever that meant.

In Tsukune's case, it pretty much resembled one of the apartments he found in an article that he may or may not rent when he moves out of his parents house. The rent was really cheap as well, making it the only good thing worth renting it. Since he plans on moving in a place that's technically uninhabitable to live in, the dorms are the perfect place to get adjusted to a similarly future area.

"So, I guess this is where we'll stay then, huh?" Moka asks

"Mhm," was the only reply Tsukune gave.

The two didn't exchange anymore words at the moment, but rather, still placing their attention to their respective dorms. After some time, they turned towards each other to say their respective temporary goodbyes for the moment.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, later!"

"Later."

Both shook hands, and departed to their rooms.

* * *

Using the key that the brunette had been given during the opening ceremony, he unlocked the door to his room, genuinely surprised that it was in good condition. It even had that new house smell. He suspected that it'd be filled with small cracks, peeling paint, mold spots, spider cobwebs, etc.

Regardless, he began the process of getting his stuff out of his luggage, which contained a lot more than it was supposed to; many other stuff that would normally not fit.

For example, the first thing he pulled out that wasn't supposed to fit inside his bag is a forty-inch plasma screen television. Next, an expensive-looking PlayStation 3 console with the wires, along with a stand to place his television on. A laptop was the next thing to be pulled out. A dozen shirts, pants, socks, three pairs of shoes, and a unique hoodie that had red sleeves, white front, and had both the word 'Oppai' printed on the front and the visual representations of them.

After he finished unpacking and placing his clothes inside the closet, he checked the fridge that was also in the room. He was sorely disappointed to see that very few food items were inside the large, electric-powered cryogenic preservation food and drink container. He made a mental note to buy food in the school market place.

Having nothing to do, he chose to set up his television and gaming console. As he inserted the plugs into their respective ports, he briefly remembered that him and his disciple met a techno-geek, who had found a way to make it so that both his television and console could get cable regardless of the barrier surrounding the whole school and be able to connect to the internet.

The techno-geek never revealed who they were to the duo, but just told them to address the techno-geek as just Dillon.

When Tsukune finished, he sat down on a beanbag chair - that he also brought with him - turned on both electric powered components, and relaxed with the remote in both hands.

When the familiar power up theme finished playing, he proceeded to browse through every game that he downloaded off PlayStation Store, not entirely sure which game to play. Out of nowhere, he got a message from someone called the "Three-Eyed Demon". Already knowing who it is, he looked at what had been sent to him via long distance.

 **ThreeEyedDemon has sent you a message.**

 **Subject: Master how are you?**

 **Master how are you adjusting to Youkai Academy? Do you require my assistance?**

Tsukune shook his head in amusement, his disciple could always be a worry-wart when it came to him or his family. He selected 'Reply' to send back a message.

 **Subject: I'm alright**

 **I'm doing fine here, and no, I have it under control here.**

After hitting 'Send', he continued his browsing for whatever he could entertain himself with. A few minutes pass before he got another message from his disciple, thankfully it was a short one.

In his disciple's standards it was short.

 **ThreeEyedDemon has sent you a message**

 **Subject: Hai sensei.**

 **Hai, sensei. We'll continue to keep your family and hometown safe from other threats while in your absence.**

 **ThreeEyedDemon has logged out.**

After seeing the grey notification window, Tsukune went back to browsing, still unsure on what game to play to pass the time. After a couple of minutes pass, he decided to play Fallout: New Vegas Ultimate Edition. Before he could start, he got another grey notification window, telling him that one of the people on his friends list has just logged in.

 **Cycl1stGIrl has logged in.**

He smiled when he read the notification. It was Kyouko's username; she seemed to love riding her bike a lot more often before he applied for this school. Feeling that having a short conversation wouldn't hurt, he started making a message to send to her.

 **Subject: How are you?**

 **Hey Kyouko how are things going on back there?**

After sending it, he soon selected New Vegas to shorten the time it would take for her to reply. When the title screen loaded along with the western music playing, he got her message.

 **Cycl1stGIrl has sent you a message**

 **Subject: Doing fine.**

 **I'm doing fine here Tsuki! Everything's the same as it was before you left. A couple of people are a bit sad you went away to that academy, but other than that nothing's wrong I suppose.**

Feeling satisfied with her answer, he selected 'Continue' on the title screen. As it loaded, a thought went to his head.

 _'Alright, now where was the Tesla Beaton Prototype?'_ He thought, referring to the shoulder-mounted, high-voltage orange cannon.

* * *

"A few hours later, whee!" A small round bat said outside the window of the brown-haired boy's room. Tsukune had already gone to bed after seeing how late it was on his clock. He had fallen fast asleep, most likely because of the game making his mind exhausted. By the look he had on right now, it suggested he was having a pleasant dream.

In his dream, he and Moka were frolicking in a field of discount coupons, all ranging from a measly 30%, to an average 50%, and finally to a rare, whopping 100%. He then dreamt of him and his cousin chasing a large discount coupon, which had on cartoon arms and legs. And finally, all three of them walked down the road while carrying many grocery bags as the sun set, laughing all the while.

An endless pile of dead monsters was behind them.

He subconsciously smiled in his sleep from the thought of getting the largest discount ever in his life, along with the people close to him, and sending monsters to the afterlife with his knuckles.

Unknown to him, another individual was having a similar dream.

* * *

Moka Akashiya absolutely loved blood. She loved the nutrients that each cell carried, always having a unique texture and flavor that came with drinking it. Most other monsters who ate human flesh would say something similar, but due to her vampiric nature she could pick up the taste way better than the others.

Right now she was dreaming about something pleasant like the previous teen did, but it involved drinking blood. Within her dreamscape, a chibi version of herself was drinking from a comically large bendy straw, which was connected to a similarly large IV bag containing red life liquid. Her diabetes-inducing cute face was flushed in the same color she's consuming, accompanied by an adorable 'chuu' sound every time she took a gulp.

When the IV bag became empty, she pouted in a way that would've killed many others with a heart attack if anyone looked at her. Before she could pout any further that will guarantee into killing the dream itself, she felt a tap on her left shoulder.

When she turned halfway around, the background around her changed drastically. She was no longer in a pointless white background, but now found herself in a fancy, expensive ballroom, along with many people surrounding her. All of them murmured about stuff she couldn't hear, but she could only listen to two words that weren't inaudible.

Tsukune and Moka.

She blinked, were they talking about her and Tsukune?

It was at this time that she realized she was in a different set of attire. Looking down, she was in a fancy ivory, ballroom dress that complimented her natural beauty, with similarly white gloves that reached to her elbows. Her hair was done in a bun; no strand of hair was out of place. She wasn't a little cute figure anymore, but a stunningly beautiful, human-sized adult woman. She heard someone clear their throat from behind.

Behind her, was the brunette whom she befriended recently. His attire was similar to hers; wearing a fancy black tuxedo but with the red tie slightly undone. An anime background of his own surrounded him, further emphasizing his handsomeness.

 _"What's with the background?"_ She thought in confusion.

However, when she looked at his face, it wasn't his blank look that was on terms of inhuman. His face was a visage of handsome itself. His smile and gentle brown eyes somehow triggered a fluttering feeling inside Moka. She was unsure why she felt like this, but she could only describe it as a euphoric feeling that she didn't want to stop.

"May I have this dance?"

Moka blinked twice. She was so distracted by these unknown thoughts that she didn't register what he said. She looked to see Tsukune offering his hand towards her, in a gesture to dance with him. Her body moved in an automatic fashion and accepted the appendage offered to her and her only.

They then began the simple, but complex ritual known as slow dancing. The people surrounding them went silent, favoring to observe them. Moka was unsure why this was happening, or why her body suddenly went on a revolution against her and favored to dance with her only friend. All she knew at this point is that the fluttering feeling from before went up a level. Her face gaining a small red tint from being in close proximity. She only blushed when she drank her friends blood, this kind of blush had another meaning that she couldn't wrap her head around.

She never knew how to slow dance ever in her life, but here she was, slow dancing as if it were the most natural thing ever. This went on for a good while before - like a switch - both stopped their slow dance.

"I had a great time, hope we do this again sometime," Tsukune said as he put hands in his pockets and walked away, but not before giving Moka a hug. The crowd parted a bit to let him leave.

"Tsukune wait-" Before she could finish, the crowd closed her off while making a sound akin to prison cell gates shutting. Everything then vanished in darkness, and Moka found herself free falling within the same black void. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

She subconsciously began chanting a two-word sentence over and over again in her mind while simultaneously whispering it.

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

She shut her eyes closed and opened them again, only to find herself in her room with the morning sun shining through her window while in her futon, clad in pajamas. She slowly sat up, confused and having no idea what to say. She could only chalk it up as a one time random dream.

Though she got a nagging feeling in her head that it won't be the last time it'll happen.

* * *

In the morning air, students reluctantly walked towards the academy for their second day here; preferring to sleep in instead. None were more reluctant than Tsukune Aono, who was woken abruptly by his classic alarm clock while in the middle of dreaming about fighting gods and cosmic entities that were as big as planets, nebulas, solar systems, and galaxies. He still remembers how his dream heart pumped with excitement and wished that his real heart did the same.

He still felt like the mechanical bane of his dreams got off too easy when he slammed his fist on it as it made that tiresome ringing.

And getting launched to the lower floors.

To his left was a wall that went on for quite a bit, with a large dead tree to his right. He carried his school bag with his right hand, while he held a bag filled with who-knows-what with his left hand. He let out a yawn of someone of his caliber, making other nearby students look at him funny. He rubbed his eyes to the best of his ability, due to his hands being full.

 _'I should get an iced coffee from the vending machine again,'_ he thought while stifling another hefty yawn, wanting to get some caffeine in his system before he went to his class. Before he could go any further, someone called to him, and boy were they mad.

"HEY AONO!"

Before Tsukune could turn around, a fist slammed into his face. He felt it, but it didn't hurt. He had on an annoyed look as he was sent flying to the wall and getting embedded into it; the two items he carried were dropped.

"You and I aren't done yet 'lover boy'!" Saizou yelled as he stomped towards the annoyed brunette. His wrist healed back to how it was thanks to his natural monster regeneration. Judging by the look the rapist had on, he wanted to beat up Tsukune to death.

Though he will soon learn that such a thing is never possible.

A crowd also formed around them to see what kind of scuffle they'll see.

With an animalistic roar, he sent another punch to Tsukune's face, this time breaking the wall he was embedded in. He didn't stop there, as his arms enlarged into more grotesque-looking versions, representing his status as a rogue monster. He soon brought punch after punch on the brunette's static form, forming a crater underneath him. Saizou's fists were a blur as his rage towards the boy who got close to Moka and humiliated him in front of a large crowd fueled each strike that came down on Tsukune.

"RRRAAAAAARRRGHHH!" The rogue monster yelled out while putting his all into his final consecutive strikes. He then slowed due to a bit of exhaustion. He stopped all together, panting a bit as he stared down on Tsukune's unmoving form. Saizou's arms shrunk back to their regular mass and size.

The brunette in question was covered in debris from head-to-toe, his uniform a bit torn up, but other than that it was barely noticeable. His eyes were shadowed, along with his mouth slightly open. Saizou sneered at him as he began walking away.

"That's what you get for being close to Moka. Get near her again and I'll make you wish you were dead," he said smugly, feeling satisfied that he taught a lesson to the 'wimp' and showed who the boss around here is. The peanut gallery appeared once more.

"Woah! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, that looked really painful."

"Man, I pity the guy that got the full brunt of those hits."

"That's got to hurt."

"Hey, I think he's moving!"

A girl amongst the crowd yelled out, and true to her words Tsukune slowly sat up with bits of rubble falling off him. His eyes were still shadowed by his bangs. Saizou oblivious to the whole thing. The brunette suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, surprising the crowd of students.

A second later, the crowd and Saizou all felt a terrifying presence nearby, making them freeze up. Another second passed and Tsukune reappears behind the rogue monster. His left eye shadowed, while his right eye was a glowing white circle. He then spoke, sending chills down everyone's spines.

 **"... _I_ should stay away from Moka? That's rich coming from you,"** he said with the absolute promise of murdering the waste of biomaterial in front of him.

Saizou somehow got his nerves working and turned around, only to find the same giant fist from homeroom headed in his general direction again.

 **"...PUNCH"**

The same fear from before gripped his entire being. His breath hitched in his throat, eyes widened in terror. Was he going to die? Before the fist made contact, it stopped just an inch from his face, followed by a deafening explosion of tremendous air pressure from behind.

The whole school and beyond shook in an earthquake fit for an apocalypse. The cone of destruction disintegrating everything that got caught in its wake. The eardrum-shattering roar being heard by everyone. All the students - except Tsukune and Saizou - fell down as the ground shook violently, unable to keep their balance. Cracks formed at an alarming fast rate.

After what seemed like an endless loop, the miniature armageddon slowly ceased until the shaking stopped all together. A thick cloud of dust and dirt lingered on to where the air cone of doom went on a rampage. The students looked towards the cause of such power. Tsukune still had his right fist an inch away from Saizou's face, he looked like he stayed in place the whole time the earthquake occurred. His bangs still shadowed his eyes.

Saizou on the other hand was in a petrified daze. He looked like he saw God himself, and the Almighty himself told Saizou that he was going to smite the rapist for the crimes he committed against life. Before he knew it, a familiar grip started to strangle him, then tossed harshly to the ground. An almighty fist slammed beside his face, too close for comfort, and triggered another mini quake, and formed a crater in the process. Tsukune's right fist emitted a bit of steam from using such a incomprehensibly destructive punch and slamming it next to Saizou's head.

"Now you better listen well Saizou, and you listen good..." Tsukune said with a threatening tone. Saizou still too scared to even try anything. "I've been getting a little tired of your shit since yesterday. That goddamn arrogance of yours is what I couldn't stand, I swear I felt like throwing up from just being near you. But that isn't why I absolutely _hate_ you," Tsukune grabbed Saizou by the throat, nearly crushing his windpipe from his barely restrained anger. In the before mentioned alternate reality, this tactic worked in intimidating the unimpressive brunette.

But not in this one.

"It's the fact that you violated and killed many innocents and took pleasure in it. What's more, you tried to do the same thing to Moka," he continued with malice evident in his tone. Saizou attempted a pathetic, weak struggle against the brown-haired boy's grip. The irony in this is that Saizou is now on the receiving end of this instead of Tsukune. It goes to show that pride and arrogance will lead to ones imminent demise. "And you have the fucking audacity to tell me that _I_ shouldn't be _near_ her? You must be pretty brave or really stupid to say that to someone who crushed your wrist with ease and could do it to the rest of you."

Saizou let out a garbled, choking sound from being denied of precious O2 gas for his lungs. His face turning purple at a slow pace, his eyes becoming bloodshot.

"So pay attention to what I'm going to say _just once_. If you ever harm Moka in any way or form and get near her, your safety will stop being guaranteed," He then brought the obvious scum close to his own face to further emphasize the threat. " **Understand**?" Saizou could only nod to the best of his ability in the situation he got himself into. Tsukune's grip on him had finally ceased, and began having both a gasping and coughing fit, albeit an intense one. Tsukune walked over to where his bags were dropped at, picked them up, and continued his trek to his first period class.

"I hope the late bell hasn't rung yet," Tsukune said while letting out a sigh at how his second day here is turning out.

But first, some iced coffee. No point in starting a morning without getting some caffeine into ones system.

Meanwhile with the other students and Saizou, their jaws were agape comically at the scene before them. The cloud finally cleared up, revealing the aftermath the destructive cone of air pressure left in its wake. A very deep and wide trench replaced the dead trees that were there once before. It went on for miles, from the school grounds all the way to the edge of the cliffs, leading to the red ocean.

The same student amongst the crowd - that pointed out that Tsukune was still moving - happened to have the ability to magnify her vision to look at long distances. Using her ability, she wanted to know how far that punch went.

When she learned how far it went and the destruction it caused, her mouth went agape.

Throughout the years she lived, Karen has never witnessed such a thing happen. Ever.

"L-L-L-Look what that faggot did! I bet he did all that just for attention!"

Karen's eye twitched. _'Who made that annoying comment?'_ She thought.

* * *

During the span between getting to class and getting some iced coffee, Tsukune began wondering if coming here to this academy was a good idea to begin with. There could always be a possibility of someone finding out he's human, though the chances of that ever happening were low; as in to nonexistent. What with his powers, there's absolutely no way he could be identified as one, but his scent could give him away. There's always the chance of it happening no matter how low the percentage is or was.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," he said to himself while taking a sip of his sweet, cold caffeinated beverage. As he kept his steady pace to class, his eardrums picked up the sound of someone sneaking up on him. Having a sneaking suspicion on who it is, he decided to humor the individual by letting them think he has no idea that he's being sneaked upon. When the individual got close, they wrapped their arms around his neck in a friendly greeting gesture; the strands of pink hair giving away the persons identity.

"Mornin'!" Moka said in her usual cheerful manner. Tsukune gave a small smile in response.

"Morning to you as well," he replied back. The pink released him from her affection-filled hug, opting to walk beside him instead. She then asked him a question regarding the earthquake that occurred recently.

"Hey Tsukune, do you know why the school shook?"

"Oh, that was me," he answered nonchalantly while taking another sip of coffee. Moka was about to say something in surprise until she remembered his explanation of his absurd strength yesterday. While she now knows on who did it, there was still the matter on _why_ he did it.

"Why though?"

"Saizou happened."

Ah yes, the individual who made it his sole objective to violate her in the woods. She swore that something like that would fit in one of those American slasher films, where instead of getting violated, the victim gets murdered in the most brutal way possible. The person to commit such a crime would most likely be someone wearing a hockey mask while wielding a blood-soaked machete.

Moka then noticed the second bag he's carrying, she wasn't sure what the contents inside were, but she was about to find out now.

"Why're you carrying that bag Tsukune?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her question.

"What, this?" He held up his school bag in front of her. She shook her head in the negative.

"No. I meant the other one," she said while pointing to the white bag he carried with his left hand.

"You mean this one?" He held up the sack filled with whatever was inside, ruffling could be heard with every bit of movement the brown-haired boy made. She hummed in response.

"What's inside?"

"A bunch of letters I'm going to send to my hometown."

 _'Letters?'_ Moka thought in confusion. _'Why would he send letters back where he lived?'_ As if he read her mind, he responded with an answer that was similar with her question.

"I'm sending these back to let my folks know that I'm doing fine here."

That now made a lot of sense to the pinkette. It's not unusual for someone to send a letter back home to inform their loved ones how their doing. In fact, she thought it was great that he would still find a way to contact them even if they were far away. Though she was unaware that the brunette can use his gaming system or laptop for that purpose as well. He _could_ use one of them to do that, but doing it the old fashioned way wouldn't hurt.

Both proceeded to engage in small talk as they walked to their homeroom. They weren't they only one's in a conversation, as multiple students and a few teachers were currently talking about the apparent earthquake that hit recently. The whole school was on high alert at the moment, with the school announcements informing everyone to be cautious through the speakers built around the building.

A majority of the students were absolutely clueless as to what caused the clashing of tectonic plates to occur; even though no such should occur here. But only a handful witnessed the individual who did it. They weren't entirely sure who the identity of the person who created such destruction was, all they knew was that he had the blankest face ever with a head full of brown hair. Soon word spread like wildfire and now everyone was on the lookout of the boy with a blank face and brown hair.

Both Tsukune and Moka overheard the rumors and both had different reactions to this. Tsukune inwardly groaned as this meant that he has drawn unwanted attention on himself. He then contorted his facial muscles to switch to his normal face; his apathy giving his brown eyes the unintended side-effect of looking dull and lifeless. Moka was a bit surprised that her friend sort of gotten a bit famous here during the span of the whole morning.

The vampire had the assumption that since he always had that unimpressive face on most of the time, he would blend in with the crowd with ease. Guess she was wrong, and she had the distinct feeling that he'll bring a lot more surprises in an unintentional matter.

And soon see firsthand a sample of his unlimited strength.

* * *

A few hours passed since first period started, and so far the only handful of students who haven't gone to their own classes happened to be the delinquents. Not even a week has passed and already monsters with a rebellious attitude are going to start some trouble in the future. Among those trouble makers who don't bother getting a formal education or learning how to coexist with the dominant race known as the Homo Sapiens is Saizou.

Saizou happened to be walking around the school grounds - in the forested area - and from the looks of it, he was in deep thought. His face was contorted into one that basically showed people that - and would quote and unquote - "distressed shit barely happened". Which it did, not too long ago.

He was also under a lot of frustration, muttering under his breath in a form of incomprehension. The source of his continuous unease was none other than the newly introduced beauty of Youkai Academy: Moka Akashiya.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why does that asshole have to be in the way?!"

Saizou yelled out in a sudden outburst, scaring off some nearby crows and bats. The reason for his rise in hostility is because there is absolutely no way he could force Moka to have sex with him and not be on the receiving end of the brunette's unholy animosity. When he first saw the pinkette, he assumed that she was easy pickings for the rogue monster. But that all changed when the unimpressive individual known as Tsukune Aono made it very clear, that if Saizou ever violated the pure and innocent girl in any way then there would be hell for him.

Which leads to him having to make a difficult decision:

1\. Forget any attempts at taking Moka right here and there and just go on with his day.

2\. Pull off an all-or-nothing gamble and forcefully pop her cherry which will incur the wrath of the brunette on him.

It should be obvious that the first choice will allow him to live another day, but there's a problem. His raging hormones were making his thinking capacity all the more difficult. And when ones hormones start to get out of their control, people don't tend to think right and end up making bad decisions.

Or a surprisingly good one, depending on the situation.

In conclusion, when taking into account of someone who's had a streak of doing stuff that is really unforgivable and goes against morals, Saizou will end up making a bad decision at the end of the day, and getting what he deserves. And just when he was about to give up and go to his class to take his mind off the whole ordeal, he saw her.

The pinkette, looking as happy as always, with a background that only one person could see; whom was busy. The bell that marks the end of a class must have rung sometime when Saizou was in the middle of his breakdown. Now he could have just ignored her and went on with his day, but his hormones were making it difficult for him to go with that option. He was at a stand still, he has the opportunity to do it, but he'll die if he does so.

If his mind was clearer and not clouded by lust, he would ask himself, "Is it really worth the risk of me dying?". Whatever sane part of him was left, he used it to force himself to take a step away from the attractive girl, but got no further than that. The opportunity itself was too tempting, he has the chance to make Moka his, but is the risk of getting brutally murdered really worth it? He'll never know the answer to it as he was caught in a loop of taking a step away from her, then taking a step towards her.

Step back.

Step forward.

Step back.

Step forward.

Step back.

Step forward.

Step back.

Step forwa-

"DAMN IT ALL!"

His mind snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. The torturous irritation in his loins becoming too unbearable. Without even thinking he rushed towards Moka who was oblivious to the whole thing as she walked without a worry in the world; she'll soon have plenty to worry. Without warning an unknown force snatched her up an proceeded to run really fast. It was too sudden, she was confused on what was happening. A large hand then clamped over her mouth. Moka was starting to feel a bit unnerved. It wasn't until she looked up to see who did it did she have every right to panic.

Saizou's face was a mixture of "I am scared shitless" and "Holy crap I am panicking like hell". It _was_ to be expected, he just did something that's considered suicidal since morning. But none of that mattered he thought, there was no going back. He decided here and there that if he could at least get inside of Moka, then it'll be worth getting killed. The pinkette started to struggle against his grip on her, but was unable to wrench loose from his arms. She then tried to scream for help, then remembered that his disgusting hand prevented her from completing the act.

The same hands that were used to pin other women to their inevitable doom.

Saizou immediately stopped running and skidded to a halt, looking around to see if it was clear. There was a thick canopy of dead tress surrounding them, along with a bunch of tombstones. Once he thought the coast was clear, he roughly pinned Moka to one of the dead trees that was a little bigger than the other ones. Moka continued with her violent thrashing in hopes of escaping from the mistake before her. Her screams were still muffled by his grotesque appendage. Slowly, but surely, tears were beginning to well up from the corners of her eyes. She was genuinely scared, she wanted someone to help her, but no one was anywhere near here.

Then one individual popped into her.

Specifically, a boy, with brown hair, and having the most boring but unique face ever.

 _'Tsukune'_

The terror that had built up inside her had lessened to an impressive amount. Her green eyes now filled with determination instead of the fright that had occupied them before. She wanted Tsukune to save her, but she knew well that if she wanted that to happen, she had to first save herself from the situation she was unknowingly brought into.

The first thing she did was cease her thrashing, to get Saizou to lower his guard. The rogue monster gave a lecherous smirk at the pinkette, absolutely thinking that he had her in his control. Boy how wrong he'll soon be. He then started to undo his trousers, which was the opening that Moka needed.

It should be noted on what she specifically did when she took the opening. One may think she bolted out of there like Usain Bolt attempting to break his record.

The other might get the idea that she - as the kids say in the current generation - 1v1'd him in a fight; which she didn't as that would be a bad idea.

The last might have foolishly thought that she coincidentally leveled up, maxed out her 'Speech Skill' all the way to 100, then used the manipulative powers know as diplomacy to make Saizou question and feel ashamed of his actions in the past and present, which resulted in him starting a long and difficult journey to redeem himself of his irredeemable persona, but will come back as a better individual whom noe dedicates his life to keep other monsters from repeating the same mistakes he did. And as a result, be seen as the 'Jesus Holy Christ' of monsters; complete with a fancy beard, a mullet, and white robes as well!

In truth, none of them ever happened because situations like those would only occur within a separate reality from amongst the number of infinite realities. Who even has the common sense to assume she 'leveled up'? That only exists in a video game.

What Moka Akashiya did was something sensible that all other women do when a guy tries to rape them. With all the strength her physique contained, she kicked Saizou in the universal male weakness.

Otherwise known as the testicles.

The effects were immediate. Halfway to taking off his pants his hands flew to grasp his groin in pain, his face contorted into pain, but in a comical way. It put any other pain-related face to shame in a world where pirates, navy soldiers and revolutionaries strive for what they believe in. Moka immediately distanced herself away from the enemy of all women. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have had a real hoot to the scene before her. For added measures, she kicked him in the balls once more, making Saizou groan in pain again.

Once she concluded that he won't get up for some time, she ran to the best of her ability; still not believing that her plan worked. Many would call her a savage for what she did.

Her mind was now set on finding Tsukune, hoping that she'll bump into him. All of a sudden, her sixth sense warned her of incoming danger. Dodging to the side, she saw it was a giant, grotesque-looking arm that smashed the area where she used to be. Tracing to who the appendage belonged to, it was connected to a similarly grotesque monster, with dark green hide and a couple of spiked bone protrusions coming from its physique.

 **"That's it, I'm done. If I can't have you..."**

The beast then charged towards Moka at a fast pace. She barely dodged out of the way as she saw the thing before her smashed through some trees and tombstones. The monster recovered quickly with a terrifying scowl on its face.

 **"THEN NO ONE WILL!"**

The panic that was quelled before returned with a vengeance as Moka was now forced to dodge from the devestating strikes and blows the monster - whom she now realized was Saizou - was throwing at her way. The only advantage she had was, due to Saizou's true form being so slow and hulking, her smaller compared body would swiftly avoid the attacks. Both were running on adrenaline, but in different circumstances.

Saizou was running on pure anger, while Moka was running on panic. The pinkette couldn't keep this up forever; her panting were sure signs of that. She was running out of options, running away would make her an easy target. She couldn't fight back due to the rosario sealing a great majority of her power. Making a risky move, she attempted to distance herself from the rogue monster before her. She was surprised when she was able to escape his peripherals; the dust cloud that built up and thick foliage of deceased tree matter were great contributors for that.

Saizou was wildly whipping his head back and forth, enraged that he lost her. Wanting to get as far away from him as possible, she sneakily got out of there. She had to get back on school grounds for her own safety. Unfortunately, she stepped on a twig, causing it to snap and making Saizou to look at her general direction. She stayed still, hoping that he'll ignore it and go on. Her wishes didn't come true as his hulking form slowly stomped over to where he assumed the sound came from. Moka remained silent, scared that the smallest sound escaping her mouth would reveal her hiding place. The sound of footsteps suddenly stopped. The pinkette was confused.

 _'Is he gone?'_ She thought. Before she knew it, a grotesque arm smashed near her, making the vampire scream in surprise. Moka sprinted out of there, adrenaline fueling her body, with Saizou behind her. Because of all the fear and panic building up to unhealthy levels, combined with Saizou hellbent on killing her, she screamed. It wasn't a wordless scream, but one that was her last resort. With the highest octave her vocal cords would allow her to use, she screamed the loudest she ever had to in her life.

"TSUKUNEEEEEEE!"

The invisible sound waves spreaded throughout the air, intent on alerting the one who is meant to hear them.

* * *

Tsukune was honestly bored. During his previous classes, he desperately wished that something would give him a good excuse, but was seemingly denied of his wish. It's times like these did he wish that some manipulative bad guy would come in and attack the school without warning, giving him a reason to fight. The lesson he was being taught was of no importance to him.

His head then snapped towards a particular direction. He heard it, it was a plea for help. It was really faint, but his eardrums picked up the sound. That wasn't what got his attention, it was the tone he had grown accustomed to since yesterday. He could still memorize her voice, whatever octave it was set to.

Moka was crying for help, _his_ help. And as his duty to help innocents and her friend, he will give her the help she now needs to live another day. Without warning, he stood up from his desk, interrupting the teacher at whatever lesson she was teaching; the subject of mathematics to be precise.

"Mr Aono! What are you-"

Ririko Kagome never finished her sentence as the brown-haired boy jumped up and plowed through the ceiling like he was the Man of Steel himself, but way more than that. Everyone in the classroom yelped in surprise by the sudden act. The classroom was on the top floor of the school so only the ceiling received damage. The other students walked to where Tsukune used to be and looked upwards to see where he went. All they saw was a literal twinkle in the sky.

"Ms. Kagome! Ms. Kagome! Did you see what that goddamn fucking retard of a stupid faggot did?!"

Ririko Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. ' _Who made that annoying comment?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Moka's breathing was shaky and strained from the constant dodging and close calls she had, she was currently sitting on the ground since her legs gave out on her. Saizou was also panting as well, but was more of anger than that of exhaustion. Her whole body ached in pain from straining all her muscles, she was in no condition to over exert herself. Saizou slowly approached, his anger slowly reverting back towards lust.

Since Moka can no longer move, then that meant he could finally have 'fun' with her. Moka tried to move backwards, but her muscles protested by sending electrical signals to her nervous system, which was later translated to pain, reminding her that she was pretty much powerless at this point.

Saizou was now in front of Moka, his whole stature seemingly mocking her complete uselessness. Even if she was going to be violated, she kept her defiant look in her eyes, telling Saizou that she isn't afraid of him. Tsukune will be here, she was sure of that. Though that didn't quell the doubt she had inside.

The rogue monster's right hand suddenly enlarged to be the same size as the rapist is, most probably bigger. The giant appendage then made a grabbing motion before shooting towards the pinkette. She shut her eyes out of instinct, hoping that she'll make it out unharmed. Though her chances were slim.

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped themselves around and sped off before stopping on a metaphorical grain of sand. Moka kept her eyes closed from the sudden movement, but when she recognized the extreme gentleness the arms had, she slowly opened them to see Tsukune's warm smile. His eyes weren't dull this time, they actually had light reflecting off of them, giving them life. Her cheeks were covered in a pale dusty pink, remembering the dream she had.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice, which also had life instead of his usual bored tone.

"Um, yeah..." She replied after staring at his face for too long. Tsukune adopted a face of relief after that.

"Ah, that's good. I thought I got here too late. Stay here, I'll end this."

The brunette set her down with the same gentleness he was currently using. After he set her down, he turned his attention towards Saizou, who looked scared right now. The warm and gentle look Tsukune had on a few seconds ago was gone, replaced with a look full of animosity.

 **"Saizou, what did I say earlier?"** He asked with hostility in his voice, the entire front of his body a patch of pure black, with two glowing white circles substituting for his eyes. Saizou raised his hands in front of him.

"W-Wait! This isn't what it looks li-"

 **"Too late Saizou. Too-"** Tsukune took a step forward, blasting the full brunt of his animosity towards Saizou, and only him. Moka was already scared as she is, he didn't want to give her a heart attack because of his temper making his control slip.

 **"Fucking-"** Another step was taken, this time cracking the ground.

 **"Late."** He clenched his fists in unbridled anger. Saizou had it coming for a long time anyway, and he was about to get his just desserts. Saizou took a step back at the same time Tsukune took a step forward. The look of terror from this morning came back. Sweat poured down his whole being. In front of him wasn't a monster, what he saw was, a thing that had no name to describe it. The power being poured endlessly was out of this world. Panic gripped him whole, his respiration quickened. It was all too much for him to handle.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ANYWAY?!" He bellowed with fear in his tone. Tsukune stopped walking at an agonizingly slow pace, pondering on the question he had been asked. After giving it some deep thought, he gave his answer while a small smile adorned his face, which returned to its usual blank look.

"Just a guy who's a student for fun."

Silence draped over the area, along with the small sounds of other creatures that are nearby. A student for fun? Who even says that? The only other individual who somewhat got the idea was Moka; the explanation yesterday somehow proved to be helpful. In the case of Saizou Komiya however, was a different story. Inside, as one particular internet commentator would say, was "a jumbled mess of fuck".

"For... Fun. You say... that all of _this_ , is fun?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, you haven't walked several kilometers in my shoes to know what boredom is every day. Especially when nothing can give me a decent challenge."

Saizou was pretty sure his neglected brain - if he even has one - had shut down from the intake of information. Of all the potential people that wanted to kill him, it had to be one that made no sense at all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE WHATSOEVER!" He yelled in outrage. Tsukune dug his right pinkie finger into his right ear.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell so loud," he sighed with his bored tone still present. "If you're gonna fight me, then just do it already."

"Oh I'll fight you alright..." His muscles bulged drastically. **"I'M GONNA POUND YOU TO DEA-"** He never got to finish as Tsukune disappeared without warning. He blinked, then a wave of deja vu hit as it felt like morning again. He looked around frantically and with caution. He could appear without any warning. He then felt, odd. Huh, why couldn't he feel his right arm? And what's with the warm liquid coming from his stump?

...Wait... stump?

He looked at his right arm, or more specifically, the stump that used to be his right arm. Blood oozed freely from it, along with a red paste and wet powder. It then hit him, Tsukune attacked him before he even knew it. With that said, the pain came next, and boy was it agonizing as hell.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

He was cut abruptly when his left arm was the next to suffer. The flesh immediately reduced to a liquid-like red paste, with the bones turned to dust and mixing with the disgusting contents. The pain came after a while, making him scream in even more agony. Tsukune didn't stop there, as he targeted the legs next. Both appendages suddenly exploded into a gore fest, a sight not meant for both the weak of the heart and stomach. Mostly the stomach. Before the appendage-less Saizou could hit the ground, he was hit from all directions with attacks that were much weaker, but still hurt a lot. Tsukune purposely held back a lot of power, just to extend the punishment he had in mind.

When he felt like Saizou had enough, he launched a very weak punch to his arm less and leg less torso, sending it flying to crash into a bunch of trees and tombstones. Tsukune reappeared all of a sudden, surprising Moka from the speeds he went at. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. He wasn't done yet; using a normal punch on Saizou would be the equivalent of letting him off too easy. He was going to suffer, and the teenager would be sure of that.

With the rogue monster, he was in pain from everywhere. The stumps that used to be his arms and legs throbbed in excruciating pain. He groaned in pain, everything about him now was about pain. His neck also ached with pain, so he was unable to move his head to see the brunette calmly walk towards him. When he was in front of him, he grabbed onto the collar of the remains of what used to be his button-up dress shirt and lifted him up until he was at eye-level.

"P-Please... mercy..." Tsukune actually had to force back a bark of laughter from that terrible excuse of a plea, and succeeded to keep his impassive face. Oh how irony worked in one of the most oddest of ways.

"Mercy? Me, show you mercy? Let me ask you Saizou, how many times did the innocents you violated have said the same thing towards you? More than you could care to count in your whole life," Tsukune spat out with venom in his voice. "Saizou, if you remember the term right, its that karma is, will, and always be a bitch towards everyone, no matter who and what they are. And from the looks of it, you're way past overdue for that."

"W-Wait. I'll ch-change, I p-promise... I won't h-hurt a-anyone else. I promise," Saizou pleaded, desperately clinging onto the small sliver of a chance to live. What Tsukune said next destroyed all hopes of that happening.

"No, you won't. Because you're the type of person that will never learn from their mistakes, no matter how much I'll try to beat the lesson in you. I think it's time I send you to where you'll definitely belong in; hell to be specific."

Saizou's eyes widened in terror. He caught on what he was implying. He was going to kill him. He could only watch helplessly as Tsukune reared back his unused hand in preparation for a punch.

"Oh, one more thing. When you get there, tell the others that I sent there that I said hi," after he said that, he threw a normal punch at the center of his chest cavity. What used to be a head and torso were immediately reduced to a pile of crimson organic matter, with trees nearby blown backwards, and for the second time that day the clouds above and beyond were dispersed. After the deed was done, Tsukune let out a sigh laced with boredom.

"Man, not even a challenge. Oh well, better see how Moka's doing," with that, he departed to where he left Moka at.

* * *

When people think of hell, the first thing that comes to mind is a fiery inferno with the sounds of tortured souls screaming mindlessly from the pain they now have to endure for the rest of eternity. But when a soul finally goes to that part of the afterlife, the only thing they're met with is darkness. No joke, all they see is darkness. Confusion is formed into whatever is left of them, which later turns into the dawning realization that _this_ is why it's called hell.

Because there was no future, no hope, no anything, just a black void they're now trapped inside. Speaking of getting trapped inside, the other souls that have sinned greatly have noticed a new addition to their prison. It looked confused, unsure whether this was the afterlife or not. A bundle of sinned souls were able to immediately relate to this newcomer for reasons unknown to them. When they approached it, it looked confused judging from the movement it was making. Though the ones that were here the longest were experts on 'soul language' as a majority had dubbed it. Through the movements it made, they were able to tell what was troubling it and who its identity was.

Saizou Komiya, rogue monster who went on a murder and rape spree in the human realm, causing lots of trouble there. Then later being forced to attend an academy built to train other monsters to coexist quietly with other humans. He soon met his demise at the hands of a monster whose power he could not match. When this piece of information was said, dozens of other stained souls the asked Saizou on who this individual was to see if their suspicions were right. The now dead monster simply told them that the one who killed him told him to tell the other souls he sent here that he said hi.

At that, fear that was once forgotten came back to all of them. Confused, Saizou communicated to them why they were so scared now that he could no longer get. When the souls told him the reason why they trembled in fear, he too felt the terror return to him again. Sound didn't exist in this realm, so only the closest thing to body language worked here. Though it still felt like they told him through words that were permanently burned into his conscience. He would never forget what he had been told.

" **What you encountered was not man, nor monster, not even a thing. Just a being that can still end our existence and all of reality and beyond if he chooses to. Be lucky you only got killed. Otherwise, you'd stop existing."**

* * *

When Tsukune returned to the area he set Moka at, she was seen struggling to get up. Even though her muscles continued to defy her by giving her agonizing muscles cramps. He found it oddly amusing, but shook the thoughts from his head. He approached her, but she didn't seem to notice his presence return. After watching her struggle a bit more, he spoke up.

"Are you finished?" The moment he spoke to her, she yelped in surprise and landed on her rear, groaning a bit in pain. He honestly thought the scene before him was a bit entertaining.

"Oh, you're back," she said with content.

"Yeah, I sure am," he replied. He knew it would be one of those conversations where little words were exchanged between one another, and frankly that's what he preferred. Though he was aware that it won't happen all the time. A bit of silence passes between them before Moka spoke again.

"So... Is he, um..."

"Dead? Yeah, he sure is. He won't bother us again."

Moka couldn't help but grimace a bit at his bluntness. Did he really have to be so honest about it? Would it kill him to at least sugar coat it? The silence was becoming more awkward by the second. Then Tsukune remembered what she just went through before he arrived. Walking over to her and crouching beside her, he opted to comfort her. What caught him off-guard was when she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, refusing to let go. He was unsure whether to hold her in return or not, until her shoulders started to shake slightly. He realized that she was crying, if the moisture he was slowly feeling was any indication.

She started to hiccup from her silent bawling. Tsukune started to rub her back as to calm her down, it seemed to lessen her shaking, but it still went on strong. She then started to speak, but was struggling to form a perfect coherent sentence.

"T-Thank y-you..." she said in a low whisper. "I-I-I-I t-thought y-you w-weren't g-going t-to m-m-make I-it!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, isn't that what matters?"

She continued to silently cry her eyes out. What might have felt like a couple of hours was only about a dozen minutes that have passed. After that specific amount of time passed, Moka was now resting her body against Tsukune's own. The exhaustion from today had finally caught up with her.

"Hey... Tsukune..." She asked groggily.

"What is it?"

"Can you... take me to my dorm room...? I don't feel like going to my classes..."

"Sure."

With that, he carried her bridal style and begun the trek from outside the school grounds, all the way back to the dorms. He was aware that boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm, just like how girls weren't allowed in the boys dorm. But Moka asked him if he would take her back to her room, which he'll gladly do since she's been through a lot today and needed the rest. After some time, he was finally at the front of the girls dorm. Now all he needed to do was take the pinkette to her room. The question was, where was her room? he asked himself. Opting to ask Moka where her room may be, he just now realized she fell asleep while he carried her.

Just taking a look at her peaceful face is the reason he hesitated from disturbing her slumber. But he couldn't just take her back to his room, people will get the wrong impression. Having no choice, he used his right arm to keep her in the same position while using his left hand to gently tap her on the cheek. A couple more taps and Moka's eyes were fluttering open. confused on why she was awoken. She rubbed her eyes to get the tiredness out of them.

"Hey Moka, you wouldn't happen to know where you room is would you?"

"...Um... yeah sure... Just-" She cut herself off to let out a cute yawn,"... follow my directions..."

And so Moka guided Tsukune to where her room was, which was a challenge itself since Moka seemed to doze off to sleep, making Tsukune have to tap her face repeatedly to keep her awake. after that, he was now in front of her door. He reached out to grab the door knob and proceeded to turn it while holding back his strength. He frowned when he realized it was locked. He turned to the pinkette, who was forcing herself to stay awake; he had set her down when they arrived. She got the message and proceeded to fish out her key. When she finally got it out - surprised it was still on her from all the constant evading she did - she tried to insert it to the keyhole, but constantly missed whenever she tried to put it in. Her sleepiness must be making her concentration slip was what Tsukune deduced. Placing his hand on the one she used to hold the key, he helped her insert it and turn it to the direction where it would disengage the lock.

After the door was opened, the brunette carried the pinkette to her bed since she was too tired to even walk. After setting her down on the soft matress, he turned to the exit and closed the door behind him. Looking left to right, he nodded to himself before bursting out of the dorm building with his unmatched speed.

* * *

After retrieving his bags from Ms. Ririko's room - and getting a scolding from her - , and giving the bag of letters to the odd bus driver dude to send back to his hometown, he went back to his room since he lost interest in going to his other classes. He was sitting on his bean bag chair, deep in thought. His mind wandering back to Moka breaking down and crying on him. He didn't know why, but seeing her in misery started to resurface some unpleasant memories of his. Memories that he wished he could forget, but couldn't.

"Whatever," he said to himself as he started up his PS3, wanting to distract himself from todays events.

* * *

As the sun rose to signify the start of a new day, Tsukune Aono stood patiently in front of the girls dorm, waiting for someone. Because of what happened yesterday, he was going to make sure no one tried anything else on Moka. Before he went to bed, he decided that he would accompany her in the morning to keep her safe. Speaking of the vampire, he saw her approaching him, and with a smile that honestly fit her better than the scared look she had on yesterday. Once she was in front of him, she hugged him. It was to be expected, he did save her life. He patted her on the back since it seemed she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. When she was done, she beamed him the radiant happiness coming from her.

"Thank you," was all she said to him.

"Er, well, you're welcome," the brunette had no idea what to say. Silence draped over them. Jeez, how many times was this going to happen?

"So, should we get going then?"

"Mhmm!"

And so, the duo departed to the academy. As usual, they engaged in a bit of small talk to pass the time.

"So, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

They continued to talk about small things, before Tsukune made a proposal to her.

"You know, if you want, I could teach you self-defense when the weekend arrives," at this statement, Moka beamed at him

"Really?" she asked, genuinley surprised.

"Yeah. That way you can defend yourself if I'm not around."

She then hugged him without warning. What was it with her and hugs all of a sudden? When she was done, she then asked him a question while looking timid.

"Um, can I drink your blood as well?" She cutely pressed her index fingers together to further boost her natural cuteness. Tsukune only smiled at her, then exposed his neck to her.

"Sure, go ahead," as soon as the words left his mouth, Moka clamped her veined fangs on the exposde flesh. And proceeded to drink on the life liquid that the rest of her kind depended on. How she was able to pierce his skin was a mystery that Tsukune would probably solve in the future. He got rid of the thoughts in his head, since thinking about the future won't make things any better. As a saying he once went by: "I'll leave tomorrows problems to tomorrows me."

After Moka was done drinking his blood, they continued their trek towards the building of education and coexistence called Youkai Academy.

This was only the beginning, one may think. Which is true, seeing as more events done unintended will soon arrive. And lead to an unknown future, that will surprise both realms.

* * *

 **(One Punch Man OST - Mysterious)**

Unbeknownst to the duo, someone was watching them from behind the trees. The individuals violet eyes were trained on both the brunette and pinkette; especially the pink-haired girl who ruined the individuals' plans. Hate dwelled within the irises of the one spying on them.

The smile on Moka seemed more an insult to the individual than what it was originally meant. Because of her, the persons plans are now ruined. All the effort into reaching their goal was all for naught now. But soon they'll get their revenge. But how they'll get back at her was the true question. After some pondering on how to make the bubbly bitch suffer, she noticed how close she was to the boy beside her. How happy they looked together. How content their respective presences brought each other joy to their hearts...

...

...?

...!

 _'That's it!'_

It hit them, it made so much sense. That's what they needed for their revenge to work. A devious and malevolent smile adorned their face. Already they could practically hear the wheels and cogs turn in their brain, a plan already forming within their cognitive functions.

With that, they walked off to a different direction, ready to set their plan into place. After all...

"No one can best Kurumu Kurono in terms of beauty."

Without warning, giant bat wings and a spaded tail sprouted from her backside, and took off into the sky. Already wanting to make Moka suffer. Yes, she could almost feel the Pink-haired girls anguish as she imagined herself taking away the boy most precious to the innocent girl-

 **(End Music)**

"OH MY GOD! YOU CAN'T SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM ON SCHOOL GROUNDS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Kurumu's eye twitched in annoyance. _'Who made that annoying comment?'_ She thought.

* * *

"Huh? Is this really hell? It's so fuckin' boring. What, you readers want me to review the next chapter? Fine, since I got nothin' to do here. Next time on One Punch Tsukune, tensions rise as Moka now has to face someone who holds a grudge against her. What does this 'Kurumu' want from her? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Second Punch: The Lone Succubus. WAIT! ARE YOU TELLING ME AONO NOW HAS TWO HOT GIRLS FAWNING OVER HIM?! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS-"

* * *

 **If this seems rushed, then sorry but I wanted to get this done and over with since i wanted to get started on the next part. Now then, time to address the content put into this chapter.**

 **Yes, I love Fallout: New Vegas. I love it as much as the next person does.**

 **Yeah, I'm doing Original Characters, who doesn't?**

 **I'm not going to make Moka the damsel in distress like in canon. I want her to at least have some means to defend herself.**

 **The whole annoying comment thing is a running gag I came up with after watching some of Leafy's cancerous but good quality videos. It's not going to last forever, seeing as I'll kill it off when it'll become nothing more than a stale meme.**

 **The part where Tukune becomes a bit sadistic. Be honest, if you see a friend of yours about to get hurt by someone bigger than them, wouldn't you get mad as well?**

 **I guess that's it, unless I missed on other topics that need to b adressed. So, anyway, seee ya.**


	4. Disclaimer Notice

**Hate to disappoint you all, but I'm taking a bit of a break from this story. Now before you all turn on Caps Lock and start harassing, spamming, and flaming me with poor grammar complaints, hear me out. The reason why I'm taking a bit of a little hiatus from what you consider this story a masterpiece in your opinion, is because I'm beginning to lose a bit of interest in making it.**

 **And it doesn't help that I come home mentally tired from school (yes I go to school and I'm a senior), plopping myself on my couch and wasting time I could have used to type the next chapter, but didn't. Not to mention I've taken interest in making another story that isn't half-assed and pointless.**

 **So here's how it's going to go, I'm going to alternate between the next chapter for One-Punch Tsukune and the first chapter for my new story called High School Psycho of Psychos.**

 **And yeah, that's pretty much it. See ya.**


	5. Second Punch: The Lone Succubus (I)

**Yes, I know that this isn't the amount that you all were waiting for, but come on I have a life of my too you know? Anyways, here's something to keep you entertained temporarily while I go finish the rest of this.**

* * *

 **(One Punch Man OST- ~One Day~)**

Hidden within a secret world lies Youkai Private Academy, a school meant to teach monsters how to coexist peacefully and silently with the dominant race known as humans. When students are on school grounds, they must all follow the strict rules of never revealing their monster identities to anyone else; staying in human form will help them in the long run.

Yet, there is one student who wasn't man, nor monster, not even a thing. Just an individual who got applied because he failed his exams. He was powerful in his own right; strong enough to overpower anyone that dare cross him. Having an apathy so strong that people swore a rock has more emotion than him. Never really really took anything seriously when it came to a challenge because he knows he'll always win no matter how much he half-asses it.

Except for bargain day. And having the most blankest personality ever.

Which pretty sums up everything about the individual known as Tsukune Aono, who was walking down the same dirt road everyone used to get to the school; the deep and wide trench was still there, a reminder of the immense power he displayed in an attempt to keep Saizou away from Moka. Speaking of him, he was reported missing a few days after no one has seen him either outside or inside school grounds.

It wasn't until someone accidentally stumbled upon his rotting gory remains was he later confirmed dead; right after a DNA test was done of course.

News of it spread throughout the school in little time. Many weren't sure sure what the cause of death was, but the students who witnessed the display of power the other day had suspicions that the blank faced boy had something to do with it. Others would agree to that claim, as they also saw the hatred burning in his eyes when he looked at the rogue monster.

Though they all just eventually forgot about and continued on with their lives; they were monsters, so death wasn't all that worrying for them.

Anyways, as Tsukune was walking, he heard a loud commotion from a group of male students who gathered to witness something they consider holy and beautiful. That something was his pink-haired friend who also happened to be walking to school. As usual, the peanut gallery made comments regarding their opinion on the vampire girl.

"Oh my god! Look, it's Moka!"

"Her beauty is as radiant as ever. It's as though a blinding light is coming off of her..."

On cue, a holy light emanated off of her whole body, including a heavenly choir playing in the background.

 _'Where's all this light and music coming from?'_ Tsukune asked himself in his mind as he put on a pair of sunglasses he got from out of nowhere to block out the intense light; performing the magic satchel technique without acknowledging it.

"I wish she were my girlfriend..."

"In you dreams! She's _mine!_ "

"You wish!"

"Back off you retards! Moka is mine you hear me?!"

"Shut the fuck up y-y-you goddamn idiots! Only she and I are meant to be! So if you don't agree with my opinion, THEN KILL YOURSELVES!"

Tsukune's eye twitched in annoyance. _'Just who keeps making these annoying comments?'_ He thought, referring to the individual who surprisingly stays hidden in plain sight, despite using an outdoor voice.

"She's so dazzling!"

"Moka Akashiya is obviously the number one beauty!"

Moka however, paid no attention to what everyone was saying as her focus was put on the brunette whom she owed her life with; he did save her from getting violated.

When they made eye contact, his response was to smile at her and wave.

"Morning," was all he said to her. In an instant, Moka latched onto him by giving the boy her signature hug; laced with affection but in a friendly way.

"Morning Tsukune!" She greeted the brunette. Tsukune patted her on the back to return the gesture, sparking feelings of jealousy among the unfortunate males.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

"Why is Moka with a boy?!"

"That guy again?! What does he have that we don't?!"

"He's not getting away with this! We'll make him regret it!"

Because he heard some of them say that their going to kill him, it was natural of Tsukune to look at them and enforce his will on them so they could get the message that he didn't want to deal with their shenanigans.

Right after lifting his shades above his eyes of course.

"Hey, shut up. I'm not in the mood right now so stop, unless you're all looking to get punched."

The males immediately shut and nodded, after having felt the smallest bit of his animosity aimed at them. They also felt jealous of the way he looked.

It should have been mentioned earlier how his school attire currently looked. The blazer was open, the red tie either a bit undone or incomplete, and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and untucked. Mixed with the cool-looking shades he still had on and his bored attitude, and the result is looking like the dream boy of most girls.

Earlier in the morning, Tsukune woke up a bit late. So he had little time to spruce himself up. This was considered one of those 'happy accidents' that happen to some people. A very good happy accident many would say. Moka also had to admit that he looked really cool.

Anyways, both departed together for another day of education. But not before Tsukune realized something important.

 _'Why am I still wearing these sunglasses?'_ He thought in a bit of confusion. He took them off and tossed them to the side. Now it wouldn't be a morning for the brunette if something considered odd didn't happen when he does something at the time the sun rises.

So something strange did happen, which consisted on the sunglasses he threw. When the accessory hit the ground, it exploded, followed by the sounds of a cat screeching rather loudly, which was accompanied with the sounds of metal trash cans banging against one another.

Just another morning for Tsukune Aono.

 **(End Music)**

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone else was watching them. The individual looking at the pinkette in disgust and hatred.

* * *

"Hey Tsukune."

"What is it?"

"Can... Can I drink your blood? I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Sure, I don't mind."

With glee, she sank her veined fangs into his jugular vein. Tsukune still had to admit that it felt weird to having his flesh pierced by nothing more than a pair of cute vampire girl fangs. Maybe stuff related to cuteness was his weakness? But he still felt fine, and even if by the off chance that she drank more than two pints of his life fluid, he would still feel fine.

Ever since he became overpowered, he never caught any illnesses or any kind of negative ailment. Broken bones were out of the question, as they too have become literally indestructible, along with his internal organs. He would be unable to get anemia since his body can somehow produce an unlimited amount of the red liquid.

How he knew this, well Moka always drank to around maybe two or three liters of his blood; the human body holds up to an estimate of four liters, so basically he was a walking, limitless beverage for the pinkette.

Now that he put more thought about his invulnerability, it made him sound like a Gary Stu that everyone hated and despised.

 _'I really hope that isn't the case,'_ he thought with the smallest bits of panic as Moka continued to drink his fluid. When she was done she licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm~! Your blood is really tasty and packed with energy," Moka said with her trademarked cheerfulness.

He didn't hear what his cheerful companion had said as he placed the fingers of his right hand to feel where he had been bitten. There were no holes, perhaps it was his body's doing he asked himself. Maybe he has super healing? Nah, otherwise what would be the point of having an indestructible body to begin with?

His thoughts were cut short as he felt someone's presence, it was laced with hints of malevolence. He snapped his head to where the presence went to. His instincts to prevent a disaster from even happening kicked in; his training, random fights with monsters and him saving people from natural disasters were thanks to that. Moka seemed to have noticed his change in attitude.

"Tsukune are you-"

"Shh."

He silenced her by pressing his index finger to her lips. The action caught her off guard, but remained silent; it didn't stop her from blushing a bit.

His face looked focused, but retained its usual blank form. His eyes were locked on a specific location, wanting to know where the presence went. A few seconds later he looked at her.

"Moka, I'm going to check something real quick; scream real loud if you're in trouble okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

As soon as she responded, he ran off to where he assumes the malevolent presence may be in a burst of speed that left a seven foot long crater where he stood, and kicked up a bit of wind. Moka flinched on instinct with her hair whipping with the forced air currents. When she opened her eyes, her friend was no longer there.

She looked confused, until she saw where he headed; the trail of small craters littered with spider web cracks may as well had a sign that said, "This way you jackass!".

All in all, she just chalked it up as one of his shenanigans and ran to where he was headed.

* * *

Jimmy the Snake knew where to go.

Jimmy the Snake memorized the forest.

Jimmy the Snake slithered to its next meal.

Jimmy the Snake heard rumbling.

Jimmy the Snake paid no heed to it.

Jimmy the Snake found his prey.

Jimmy the Snake stuck out its forked tongue to lock onto its scent.

Jimmy the Snake camouflaged with the environment to catch it off-guard.

Jimmy the Snake prepared to snatch his meal.

Jimmy the Snake heard the rumbling again.

Jimmy the Snake faltered when it felt the dominance of another.

Jimmy the Snake's head was crushed by a black foot.

Jimmy the Snake _fucking_ died.

Jimmy the Snake's lifeless carcass became food for the wolfs.

Jimmy the Snake was later reincarnated as a giant mutated anaconda in an alternate Earth.

* * *

"Where was it?" Tsukune asked himself while scratching his head and scraping bits of dead snake off his right shoe with the ground. He was sure that the presence was here. Was it all in his head?

"No that can't be it. I only react like that if someone was in danger or if I'm about to miss bargain day," he said to himself. It wasn't long before he heard a voice - a young woman's specifically - moan in discomfort and slight pain.

"Oh... Ohhh..."

His head and eyes quickly locked on to where the source of the voice was, and lo and behold, was it something of complete interest.

"S-Someone... please help me... I just suddenly started feeling ill..."

Tsukune started running towards the girl at normal human speeds, automatically worried for her safety.

"Oi, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" He helped her up with the same gentleness he uses to hold back his strength.

"Thank you. I always ahead a weak body." The teal-haired girl then started to lean towards him with her chest pressing against his own; Tsukune became weirded out by this action, even though he is the one holding her up.

The girl's school attire consisted of the white dress shirt, which was beneath a yellow vest with a red ribbon tied on the front. Another ribbon was used to tie her hair back into a ponytail. The skirt is the same as the others. She also wore ankle-length socks.

"My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden... like... like it's about to burst," the unidentified girl said while she continued to press her breasts against him. Tsukune was starting to have a suspicion feeling about her. It wasn't until what she said next proved his point.

"Hold me tight like this," she said by pressing them further onto him.

 _'Is... is she trying to seduce me?'_ He thought in a bit of surprise. From the way she is doing it, it was obvious on what kind of tactic she was using. The question in his head right now was why was she trying to seduce him. Whatever the reason was, it was beyond his understanding.

A stray thought made its way to the inner recesses of his thinking cortex; if it's called like that. If he never had the events happen to him - which lead to him training - he would have ended up as some cowardly, corny shonen protagonist who would most likely be extremely flustered of the feeling of this girl's gifted 'assets' squished against his very being.

He inwardly shuddered, because he felt that he was right on the money.

And it spooked him.

And made him be disappointed in himself.

 _'Just what is my life now?'_ He asked himself.

"Look into my eyes Tsukune..."

 _'How does she know my name?'_ Tsukune asked himself, confused since he hasn't even given her his name yet. Regardless, he did what she requested and made eye contact with her. The unnamed girl then attempted to breach his mind through hypnosis. A slight ripple in the air between them occurred.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me."

Kurumu inwardly smirked, thinking that she had the brunette under her control. Unbeknownst to her, her charm was having no effect on the apathetic teenager. The reason being why was because he didn't just train his body, he also trained his mind. He did so by staying in long periods of time in the blistering heat during summer, and the shivering cold during the winter. He eventually built up a resistance to the harsh temperatures; later gaining an immunity to anything mind-based.

Looks like it came in handy he thought. He wasn't dumb, the moment Kurumu used some kind of mind control on him, he now realized what her intentions were. Well not entirely, he only came to the assumption that she planned on using him for whatever she wanted. Be it anything but violating him. Tsukune had standards, and being used as a playtoy was _not_ part of his bucket list.

If he ever bothered to make one at least.

But back to the situation. The teal-haired girl was still using her charm on him, and based on the blank face that still remained present, it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. It wasn't until he let go of her and let her drop to the ground did she stop.

"Hey, look at that. You seem pretty fine to me. I'd better go on my way now," he said with the tiniest hints of uneasiness laced in his voice. Kurumu looked confused, until she realized what happened.

"W-Wait-"

"Sorry. I have to get going. I don't want to be late to class."

"Hey! Hold on-"

"Sorry, can't. Bye."

"TSUKUNEEEEEEE!"

Alerted by the sudden shout, the brunette turned to the source to see his pinkette friend running towards him. His attention now focused mainly on her as she stopped in front of him while panting a bit.

"Tsukune! Why did you run off like that?!" She complained in a whiny-like matter. Tsukune's eyebrows rose slightly due to the tone she used on him. He never expected her to explode like that, then again anyone would if someone ran out on them without notice first.

"Uh, because I felt a hostile presence?" His answer came off as more of a question than a legit answer.

"Well you should have warned me before you did that," she huffed with the smallest hint of aggregation in her voice, which was understandable. Though it was really difficult to take her seriously when she pouted and crossed her arms in a cute manner. A metaphorical cinnamon roll was the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry," he apologized while rubbing the back of his head; a habit which he has yet to kill off. Moka seemed to have adopted a look of realization.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"That's because I felt malicious intent and wanted to make sure I stopped it."

Now it was Moka's turn to raise an eyebrow. She looked behind him to see nothing.

"Then why is there nothing there?" She asked in a questioning manner with a side of suspicion. Tsukune felt confused by that, so he looked behind himself. The girl that was previously there was gone.

"Huh, odd. She was definitely here. Wonder where she went?" He asked himself.

"Well, let's just go already," Moka said, still sounding a bit frustrated. She couldn't explain it in words, but she felt a little... mad? She didn't know why the feeling was there when he said 'she', it was just there.

 **"Hehe... aren't you the popular one, eh boy?"**

Both heads turned to the source of the new voice. Only one of them knew who it was that spoke that sentence. Standing before them - cigar clenched between teeth - was the legend amongst vehicle drivers. The one who can drive and steer a vehicle like no other.

The Legendary, Bus Driver Dude.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

 **"On break is all, heheheheheheh..."**

Moka was a bit weirded out by the way the bus driver talked. She leaned towards Tsukune's right ear to whisper something to him.

"Is he always this weird?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

"From what I know, he's always like this. Don't mind it," Tsukune replied in a normal tone of voice, not bothering to whisper back. The bus driver then gave him a piece of advice.

 **"By the way kid, beware of women's feelings. But seeing as you don't even fear women and understand the feelings of one on an above average scale, you won't need help from little ol' me. Heheheheh..."**

The bus driver walked away while smoking his cigar, chuckling all the while. Tsukune and Moka went on their way to the school. The pinkette could have sworn that her brunette friend narrowed his eyes slightly at the peculiar individual; but was barely noticeable.

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding behind one of the dead trees was Kurumu. The teal-haired girl spied at the two from a distance, mad that her plan to hypnotize the boy failed.

 _'Dammit! Why didn't it work?! He should've been under my control the moment we made eye contact! Is he resistant to mind control or something?! Whatever, I can find other ways to make that bitch suffer.'_

With that said and done, Kurumu walked away to formulate her next plan.

* * *

 **For those who are going to complain that this was too short, let me remind you that I like to do things my own pace, and if you haven't noticed the pattern here, I update the important stories here once every month.**

 **Also if you like this story, then I'd appreciate it if you gave my other story, High School Psycho of Psychos a chance. If you don't want to, then that's fine.**

 **That's it, see ya.**


	6. The Lone Succubus (II)

**I have no excuse for the late update, because it's obvious why. General laziness and Skyrim; mostly Skyrim. There's bound to be errors in this chapter, so constructive and harsh critisism is how I'm going to improve in my writing. So don't hold back on the honesty, because I'm going to need it for both my sake and yours.**

 **If you notice the change of cover for the story, it's been hand-drawn by me. Just wanted to get that out there.**

 **Anyways, I'm outski.**

* * *

After they went their separate ways, Moka was giving some thought about a particular subject earlier. Ever since their little encounter with the strange guy at the woods, she's been having bad feelings about something that she could not explain, something she unfortunately was no expert at. It wasn't just that, the very same words the very odd bus driver said kept repeating in her head.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 ** _"But seeing as you don't even fear women and understand the feelings of one on an above average scale, you won't need help from little ol' me. Heheheheh..."_**

* * *

For reasons beyond her grasp, it always causes a discomforting pang to resonate throughout her chest cavity. Why she even felt like this for something not considered a big deal only further jumbled her mind into a bigger mess. All she knew that it was only making her feel more uncomfortable. She would at least like to know why this unfamiliar feeling continued to make itself known to her just now.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking about this. But why do I feel like it bothers me?'_ She thought while shaking her head. Her thoughts were cut off by an unfamiliar voice addressing her directly.

"So, you're Moka Akashiya, a vampire huh?"

She stopped and looked to where the voice came from. She soon found it was a girl sitting on the stair rails that was the source of the voice. The girl had on a cocky smile adopting her face, for reasons only she knows. Moka didn't even know this girl and already she was getting bad feelings about her.

"Though those are only just rumors, are they?"

The girl then jumped off the railing and landed gracefully on the floor; also having either an unattended or attended side effect of showing her undergarments. The conveniently placed males behind her got an eyeful of them, and did what any other group of boys do when they see a spectacle like that.

Saying lewd comments with an outdoor voice.

"Holy shit did you guys see that?! Am I the only one who saw that!"

"Goddamn, what a beauty!"

"She isn't tall, but looks at those massive mounds!"

"Why haven't we noticed this chick besides Moka before?!"

"OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR DIGNITY YOU BITCH?!"

Kurumu's left eye twitched in anger from that comment alone, _'I swear when I find the little asshole that said that, I'll rip him to shreds with my claws,'_ she thought. Moka immediately recognized that voice from the other day.

Both female students broke from their metaphorical train of thought and put their attention towards each other.

"Anyways, my name is Kurumu Kurono, a succubus. My goal for the moment is to beat you, since you're an obstacle to my plan!"

"Uh, wait, isn't it against the school rules to reveal your true form? And what do you mean by 'I'm an obstacle'?" Moka asked. She briefly thought back to Tsukune's explanation about the 'Wanpanchiman', wondering if she was involved in breaking the school rules. Though if she wanted to get technical, she might as well been.

"You know what I mean! Stop playing dumb and just admit it!" Kurumu continued to accuse Moka, who now adopted the look of a lost animal, with a literal question mark hovering above her cranium.

"...Admit what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Uh... what?"

"JUST DROP THE BULLSHIT ACT AND JUST SAY IT WHERE EVERYONE CAN HEAR!"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you mean by that."

Kurumu made a face that clearly showed her disbelief at the words the bubbly girl said to her. She couldn't tell whether she was legitimately confused, playing dumb to save face, or she was just _that_ dumb. But for the sake of poorly-made comedy (in some people's opinion), the face the tealnette made will be interpreted as the iconic, generic, 'did you just assume my gender?' face.

Moka spoke up in hopes she could diffuse this whole misunderstanding with nothing but the inconsistent weapon known as diplomacy, "Look, I honestly don't know what you're accusing me of, but maybe we could find some way to end this without viole-", was as far as she got before the succubus interrupted her with monologuing heard in plays, television shows, novels, or video games.

Better known as cheesy mediocre villain speech.

"Fine! If you're so clueless as to what my plan is, then I'll gladly tell you."

"But I didn't ask what your plan was..."

"My ultimate goal is to make every single male here my slave! For that, I have given it the name of operation-" Kurumu then got into a pose to better fit the atmosphere she made with her little speech. Partly involving pointing her index finger at Moka.

 **"Youkai Academy Boy Harem Transformation Grand Scheme!"**

Moka, who still had absolutely no idea on what the strange girl before was accusing her of, could not help but look at her oddly with a sweatdrop running down the side of her head. The male students behind her made similar faces as well. But still, hearing someone declare that they would control the minds of the opposite sex just to find their significant other was pretty unusual; unless you were either an Incubus or Succubus.

The pinkette was unsure how much time has been spent looking at the tealnette awkwardly, but maybe long for the the newfound information to sink into the complicated bundles of grey matter guarded safely within the hard shells attached atop their vertebraes known as skulls.

Even after the information has been processed, Moka still couldn't utter a word, as it would only come out and be mistaken as incomprehensible spider language. She truly can't wrap her head around the whole thing. Just as she focused her mind and tried to forget the unusual plan her unconfirmed rival has revealed, Kurumu continued to where she left off during her rant. This in turn initiated a series of images that have previously occured.

In other words, another flashback.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Kurumu can be seen strolling casually down the hall, looking as though she were busy in her own little world while humming a little tune. Her whole attitude and composure suggested she were confident about something, that something being her natural charm meant to garner the attention of any hormonal male. As evident by the following effects of being drawn to such a seductive organism._

 _The first male stopped talking to his friend in favor of analyzing such a stunning female._

 _The second male she passed by had his eyes magnetically drawn to her amazing bust size._

 _The fifth male suddenly wished they had a camera._

 _The eleventh male began to fantasize about her._

 _Every time she passed by someone of the opposite sex, she would gain their upmost attention and gawk at her figure._ _This went on for maybe a few minutes before a large majority of the make student body were following her and praising her beauty. For unusual reasons, the large crowd had hearts replacing their eyes and multiple hearts floated off of them._

 _As the naive mob of entranced boys continued to follow their 'goddess' around while spouting nonsense their controlled enslaved minds could conjure, one of them stopped to look at something, or someone, who eminated a far more glorious aura than the teal-haired girl they were mindlessly following. This mesmerizing feeling the male felt when he gazed at the true incarnate of beauty ensnared him into following the beauty of pink._

 _He wasn't the only one to notice this, as a few more of the charmed boys have noticed the new source of eye-catching interest. One by one, they all focused more on this than the succubus, who was still in the realm of daydreaming and not noticing that her enslaved entourage were leaving her. It wasn't until she finally took notice of the lack of praises that she finally snapped out of her pride-fueled daydreaming._

 ** _Moka: Wait, what does this have to do with me?_**

 ** _Kurumu: Shut up and keep listening!_**

 _The moment Kurumu saw what appeared to be her mass of followers following and endlessly praising another source of their newly caught attention, she was both curious and insulted. What got their attention so much that they completely ignored her. Regardless, she decided to walk over and investigate. She had to push and carelessly shove any loud male who praised whatever they considered their new idol; none of them even being aware that they were tossed to the tiled floor. She swore that whatever it is that got them to stop looking at her will pay dearly by the judgement of her sharp claw-like nails._

 _After so much constant pushing and teeth gritting from having to hear praising that should have been directed only to her and her only, Kurumu finally saw who it was that stole her thunder. What she couldn't understand is why this girl, this one girl, was able to make her look like an object not worth the interest of anyone. But this pink eyesore was viewed upon as some kind of 'goddess' that has descended from the 'heavens' to grace them all in her 'blessing', according to one of the boys actually saying that._

 _No joke, that is literally what one of them said._

 _Also... hold on, is... is that... a pink, sparkly anime background... surrounding this girl?_

 _Of course! That's how she was able to attract these naive, pitiful males to her like how bees were attracted to pollen. She was, without a doubt, a sorceress sent to sabotage Kurumu's master plan that has no chance of failing whatsover._

 _Until this pink-haired bitch came along and decided to herself, "Huh, you know I think I'll just swoop in casually and ruin someone's hard work with my cheap-as-hell magic trick that will get any kind of guy to follow me like I'm all_ fucking _that"._

 ** _Moka: Hold on, are you just making this all up?_**

 ** _Kurumu: Stop interrupting me!_**

 _Kurumu gritted her teeth some more in rage and jealously. What did this girl have that identified her as more attractive than her? Her looks weren't even that jaw-dropping, just a pretty face with a slim figure and a bust size that wasn't even as big as hers. Isn't that what guys prefered in a girl? If not, then her mother was basically full of shit. No, there had to be more than her little background and her cheery atmosphere that made her want to regurgitate so badly._

 _However, the moment they crossed paths - Moka 'unknowingly' walking past Kurumu - they formed eye contact. Only one spark of lightning arced between them, but was barely noticable. Moka gave Kurumu a mocking smirk, and out of nowhere, gave her the right middle finger. Kurumu's rage increased even more at that insult, and instead of lashing out at her like any girl her age would normally do, she kept that raw hatred contained and used it to fuel her determination on permanently ridding this obstacle from ruining everything she worked hard to achieve. No way was this skank going to undo the roots of labor that she made from the ground up._

* * *

"That last part never happened! I don't even understand half of the stuff you said!" Exclaimed Moka. While having a lot of patience, it seemed to be running thin right now from just having an unecessary argument with her. Irritation was a feeling she was not common with, but did not mean she was not familiar with; the ridicule she recieved from humans was a fine example.

"Ha! Just what I expected someone like you to say!" Retorted Kurumu with her smug attitude still present. Thankfully, her charm was strong enough to keep her hypnotized group from hearing the whle thing.

As the two girls continued to argue with each other, the crowd of boys looking at the scene couldn't help but feel how intense the shouting match between the two stunning vixens was becoming.

 _'Whoa, this fight's getting intense!'_ Is what they all thought. The volume emitted from each of their vocal chords increased with each word thrown between them. It was sort of like a game of hot potato, if hot potato was who could yell the loudest in a heated verbal debate.

Before the arguing match between the pinkette and the tealnett eventually lead to shouting and unavoidably trading blows with one another, the ground shook. This caught everyone off guard and thus, made them lose their balance and fall on their posteriors. The strength of the tremor felt similar to the mini-quake that came from an apocalypse the other day. The ground trembled for a few more seconds before the vibrations vanished.

All of them became confused, why did the ground shake is their initial thought. Most could not find the answer as they did not know why another mini-quake made itself known. But some of the boys, the one who witnessed the god-like feat from that one guy the other day, immediately guessed it was him again. And if so, then what was the reason that the unidentifiable teen had to create another tremor?

Their answer came from the approach of footsteps that none of them noticed until now, and a casual, but uninterested-sounding voice speaking nonchalantly as if part of the school did not shake unexpectedly.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have eaten those spicy udon noodles before bed," the voice, obviously a male's, said. All heads turned to the source to see a brown-haired teen with an unsual bored look on his face. The teen rubbed his stomach area tenderly as though he had ingested something that was causing the food-storing organ problems. He also looked a bit deep in thought, though anyone who at least knew him for a certain amount of time would be able to tell, since his blank look made it a true challenge to identify which emotion he was showing.

He looked up from his stomach to the large crowd of boys, the girl from the woods, and his pink-haired friend, all of whom were giving him odd looks, minus Moka who has quickly adjusted to the weirdness that follows him, somewhat. When Tsukune landed his eyes on the only person he was truly familiar with, both corners of his mouth curved upwards to form a smile on his blank face.

"Oh, hey Moka, I didn't expect to see you here," he said as jovially as he could sound, which was on a monotonous octave. A confused frown was the next to make an appearance, "actually, what are you doing here? Class started a couple of minutes ago."

"Eh?" The pink-haired vampire girl took a glance at the clock that hung on the wall above everyone to see that the minute and hour hands have indicated that passing period had ended some time ago. The recall explanation that Kurumu gave must have taken a lot longer than it was supposed to. _'Great, I'm late now...'_ Moka thought dejectedly. While not one to admit it freely, she took a bit of pride, _just_ a little bit, of getting to class on time and not missing a single bit of the teachings each of her classes have to offer.

Her thoughts involving various scenarios of how she would be punished for her tardiness turned her mood from slight depression to very skittish. Questions such as 'will I get detention?', or 'Am I going to be suspended for being late?', or possibly 'Does this mean I'll get expelled if I keep this up?', plagued her mind. It was not just those that put her on edge, but more like how her father would react if he caught word of her missing classes frequently. Believe her when she says her dad is an intimidating man.

But that was only _if_ she repeatedly missed classes, not if she definitely would, or something.

Anyways, her overall metaphorical train of thought had to make an emergency break from itself, because the sound she had quickly accustomed to being detested at, specifically Kurumu's voice, reached her ears. Not only that, but it was also what she did to further increase her dislike for the pompous arrogant succubus. "Ahhh, Tsukune you're here!" Kurumu said in a happy tone as she threw herself at him and gave the boy a hug, acting as though she has not done anything wrong.

Tsukune looked perplexed from the gesture he received, confounded even. Here was this girl - whose name he had somewhat forgotten -, who he still knew nothing about just throw herself at him like they knew each other for a long time. He did not know what she was attempting to do, but his hero senses - which he had called since he couldn't come up with a better name - told him she was not friendly, and this useful sense has not failed him once. Other than the time he slept late during noon the other day and missed the 60% sale day. If only that applied to his otherworldy sixth sense...

Wait, what was he doing? Oh yeah, trying to figure out why this girl was so nice to him, but got bad vibes from her. Regardless, all he knew is that he did not know her, and that he should go on his merry way. He did so by gently pushing her away from his personal space, as she had overstayed her welcome in that area, "Can you stop already? You're starting to bug me out."

"W-Wait! Just look at me for a second."

"For wha-"

He stopped talking when he saw the air ripple between him and Kurumu, like back at the forest. He did not know how she was doing it, but he did not care. She was starting to creep him out, and he had valid good reasons. One, she tried to invade his personal space. Two, she keeps hugging him. Unlike her, whenever Moka does it, she at least does it in a friendly manner. This girl's hugs had not-so-good intentions within them. And three, she's giving him that look that makes him assume that she is a weirdo.

The brunette felt more uncomfortable the longer she kept trying to stare into the inner recesses of his mind. To Tsukune it looked like she was trying to do that. In Kurumu's point of view, she was using her charm at maximum output to put the boy in front of her uder her control. She grew more frustrated as she began to realize that the teenager was indeed immune to her charm. _'Dammit! How is he able to resist my charm at maximum while at point blank range?!'_

Tsukune pushed her away gently again while furrowing his eyebrows a little bit, "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but quit it. You're being a real weirdo," he said in a semi-scolding manner, like he was lecturing an immature child who did something they weren't supposed to do. He turned his attention to Moka and spoke, "Hey Moka, wanna go walk around a bi-" he was interrupted when the vampire zoomed to his side in an instant and hastily latched onto his right arm.

"Yesletsgosomewhere!" Moka said at a fast pace. She sounded eager to go Tsukune assumed, a little too eager, if her dragging him away in a rushed manner was any indication. Kurumu could only watch in disbelief as the duo walked away; one in a hurry to get away from her and the other still having no knowledge of what happened prior to his arrival.

The teal-haired teenage girl was feeling several emotions within her, and most of them were based off of anger. She also felt the blow her pride had taken. Kurumu took extreme satisfaction on what her looks had brought to her, and being brushed off so casualy like that made it all the more shaming. If her mother ever caught word of this, she'll get earful for sure.

"Ooohhhh! Rejected!" A random boy from the crowd yelled, most likely the same person who made the annoying comment. Kurumu whipped her head to where she assumed the insult came from. Her eyes seething with fury, a kind that only monsters can replicate.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" All of the hypnotized males stood stiff out of fear. The scene looked like a drill sergeant was ready to give a good tongue lashing at a handful of recruits who one of them thinks their cheeky enough to throw in a random comment witout getting caught, "WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID THAT?!" Silence met her ears, "NOBODY HUH?! THE GODDAMN TOOTH FAIRY SAID IT THEN?!" The males shook from where they stood, too scared to say anything that may make them the outlet of her anger. Kurumu smirked internally at the sight, _'That's what I thought,'_ she said inside her mind.

The tooth fairy was, in fact, real. It's just that they were too slippery and silent to even be noticed by humans. What they did with those teeth was up to anyone's imagination. Though she heard somewhere that they either roll around on a mountain of teeth, or just straight up munch on them. Though it still boggled her mind on why they leave human currency underneath pillows.

She felt mostly calm after a good yelling; she honestly needed it. Now, how was she going to go through with her plan when the entirety of plan A has been debunked? Simple, think up of an plan B, duh! Even a human dunce can do it; at a level of inferiority of course. Though that's where she hit a mental roadblock. Kurumu didn't know what her plan B was about. She spent so much time formulating her now useless plan A that she basically had the equivalence of artists block, exept it applied to plan formulation; better just call it plannists block.

To help get her mind going, she started to pace back and forth with an arm behind her back and the other cupping her chin; an action that humans may or may not have started. As she started to gather the figments of her imagination required to help create her brand new fool-proof plan B, she made a separate thought bubble to go over the faults she overlooked that is the reason she has to go make a new plan.

First and only fault, Tsukune. Kurumu had underestimated the boy's resistance to her charm, which, in turn made her previously mentioned plan A to get thrown into the metaphorical junkyard, where plan's from different individuals rot away to nothingness because of how useless they have become.

Because of his apparent immunity to mind control, the plan was now ruined. Plan A originally was getting Tsukune under her control, which equals her total victory and Moka's suffering. It would have also meant a permanent slave for her; a kiss from a succubus would make a victim stay under their control without the need to charm them. She had to admit that the brunette was cute-looking, and wouldn't have minded to keeping him to herself. Though he oddly smelled like a human, which shouldn't be possible. Humans weren't allowed within the seperate dimension housing the academy.

The best case scenario, she would have finally found her Destined One. Just thinking about it made her back and forth pacing to a slow stop and making her face feel a bit warm, including a faint tingling where her stomach is. Even the corners of her lips moved upwards to make a smile.

But when she remembered the reality of her situation, the feelings vanished like water washing away paint that never got the opportunity to dry. A sad frown adorned her face. Huh, strange, why is she feeling blue she asked herself in her head. No matter, she shouldn't be feeling melancholic at a time like this. Right now, she had to focus on her goal; heaven and hell be damned if she didn't at least make some effort into bringing up the numbers of the succubi race.

Kurumu didn't have to pace anymore, as she had already thought up her new plan B. It was simple, yet she had to be careful, else she screw this up again.

Okay, time to recap here: She never considered the possibility of Tsukune having an immunity to mind control, she told her sworn enemy her plan, leaving her to rethink the whole situation before she could act. All leading up to the purpose behind plan B.

They both had to go, as in they must die. There really wasn't any other way to put it, they knew what she would be planning, and she would bet her enslaved groupie that they would try to stop her, assuming _if_ they did. They could just tell one of the teachers what she was doing, but she doubted they would do that. They looked like the type of people who would solve problems on their own without the supervision of an adult. Even more, she got an odd sense of foreboding coming from Tsukune, like provoking him to fight would be bad news for her. The question right now is how she was going to dispose of them.

Kurumu tapped her right index on her chin, until finally, she brainstormed, and with it came an idea so great that there was absolutely no way that it would fail. She looked behind her to see that her entourage were still there. She basically had a bunch of slaves under her command, might as well have some use for them, and she knew just what to do with them. Putting on her best 'innocent maiden' face, and increasing the output of her charm, she got to work, "Oh boys~!" She made sure to make her pout as cute as possible to sell it completely, and it worked as the hypnotized boys responded like she expected.

"YES MISTRESS KURUMU!" The quoire of lovestruck males reached the ears of one succubus; they slowly grew pointy.

"Could you all be a gentleman and help me with something~?"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY MISTRESS!"

Kurumu smirked internally at how things were turning out, _'Hmph, too easy...'_ , she thought sadistically.

* * *

 **If your expecting more, please have patience because I'm still a beginner in terms of story telling. I recently plan on making a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X High School DxD story where Jonathan, Erina, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon are resurrected into the DxD verse, with all of them staying human and Jonathan being a total juggernaut, but retaining his mindset of being a gentleman.**

 **That's it, see ya.**


	7. A Very Important Announcement

**Hello. This is an announcement to those who have either followed and favorited either my stories or me, and to explain why none of them have been updated since March.**

 **So to start off, I'll be honest on the main reason I haven't posted a new chapter. It's easy, it's one of the seven sins that we commit either intentional or not.** **Sloth.**

 **I've been very lazy for the following months, simply because I lost the motivation to bother typing away. I don't care if that's a terrible excuse, it's my life, and I can choose if I want to type or not. And f** **or all the days that I've wasted that I could've used to type, I've been instead, repeatedly telling myself the same phrase over and over every morning:**

 **"Eh, you know, maybe I'll do it tomorrow. I've still got a lot of time."**

 **And do you know what happened to the time spent on nothing but video games and sleeping in while being in the comfort of my bed? It all went flying by without ever realizing it. Now I have to make up for it by doing by best to make sure the next chapter becomes enjoyable to read, and because I feel that If I don't post something,**

 **That's not the only issue that's become a major obstacle. During September, I re-read the chapters of all my stories, and have realized how terrible I made them at the time. Not only that, but there were certain parts where I genuinely cringed from how bad they were. I couldn't believe how abysmal they were when I looked back on it. It doesn't help that it took me about six months to realize it. If any of you say otherwise, like they're not bad, then please don't.**

 **I also came upon a realization from a question that I still can't get a grasp on, and from a sudden influx of people following and favoriting this story during the previous month:**

 **Why do people still like it if it's mediocre, but real close to being "I can't read this anymore"?**

 **I think I know what the answer is, but it varies. Maybe it's because readers have different tastes on what they deem "good' and "bad". I may sound modest from what I explained, but that nagging feeling just won't go away.**

 **But just because I put in the bad sides of it all however, doesn't mean there isn't good news. For the past months, I did read other authors' stories, and noticed how much variety they had, so I have been taking notes on the typing style of different authors, improving my own way of typing. Therefore, none of the time that passed has been wasted.**

 **Not only that, but the criticism I've received from tsukishima7, WaffaGuy, and chemiczen, who didn't hold back their thoughts and really tore me a new one, made me realize how terribly mediocre this story is. So, for that, I want to give a very big thank you to you three, for pointing out the flaws the story had, and for not holding back the honest truth.**

 **It's also because of it that I've decided to revise and re-edit all the chapters for all my stories. I'll be lucky to get it all done before the New Year starts. Which means that it''ll take longer to post new chapters. Now I wish I got started early on.**

 **Speaking of criticism, that's actually what I want to discuss right now, since I feel that it factors in on the new changes I'm making.**

 **Every once in a while, a reviewer will point out one of the many flaws a story has. But it's the ones that don't sugarcoat it and really lay it onto the authors that can get the point across. Then the effect varies after it. Some authors will take it in stride and use it to improve, others will come to the assumption that it's a flame or a hater, take it as an insult and most likely delete what could have been the key to make the story better.**

 **A flame is by no means, related to a bit of criticism, unless they're putting all their honest genuine thoughts and feelings in. I don't get why some people confuse the two together. A flame is when someone types a message or an email attacking and abusing either you or the story itself, if they find what they truly loath in either you or the story. Criticism is just showing disapproval to someone or something based on perceived faults.**

 **They may seem like the same, but just because they sound the same doesn't mean they are. If you think otherwise, that's perfectly fine.**

 **It will hurt, there's no doubt about it. Later on, you'll be glad the flaws have been pointed out and addressed. I don't know what could have happened to the story if no one criticized me.**

 **In my opinion, praise, and nothing but praise, will only get you so far. And be rewarded with an inflated ego.**

 **I've also came to the realization that my time ought to be used more proficiently, instead of snoozing it all away from the assumption that my time is infinite. So, I now do my best to devote my time to type out these chapters for the enjoyment for myself and my readers.**

 **That's gonna do it for now. I bid you all farewell, and if this announcement sounds like it's out of order or doesn't make a lick of sense, then that means I still need to improve my writing, which is good. For those who like this story, and who follow me as well, I just want to say thank you for sticking with the story, and probably my other works, even if it's not that good. I'm not saying it out of modesty, I'm being truthful right here.**

 **The sincere "thank you's" have been overdone from other authors, but it still doesn't change how much of an impact they can make. For that, I'm truly grateful for all your support, and I hope you remain patient a bit more.**

 **As usual, I'm outski.**

 **(Note: Do not post a review, because I will delete this, and the previous announcement as soon as the actual chapter starts. Don't worry, I have a solution to keep the chapters at six, then eventually change it to seven when I upload the new chapter, that way you can post a review at the seventh. If you want to share your thoughts on this announcement, then you can do so by PM' ing, private messaging, me. That's if you have an account. If you post a guest review, that's a better alternative since you can post as many of those here.)**


End file.
